Romance criminal
by Lari-chan
Summary: Kagome é uma espiã. Numa nova missão, ela conhece também três novos parceiros, um frio e arrogante, no entanto, ela acaba por descobrir que ele não é o que ela pensa.[COMPLETA!]
1. Chapter 1

Romance criminal 

**Disclaymer:** o Inu-kun não me pertence (infelizmente) mas eu farei uma proposta para A Rumiko para ver se ela me dá ele, ou então eu entro na justiça mesmo.

Resumo: Kagome é uma espiã. Numa nova missão, ela conhece também um novo parceiro, frio e arrogante, no entanto, ela acaba por descobrir que ele não é o que ela pensa.

Capítulo 1 //prólogo//

O grupo caminhava lentamente dentro daquele corredor do prédio. Este, tinha paredes mofadas, com várias rachaduras, um cheiro insuportável de decomposição, no entanto, ela era a única que mantinha-se irredutível isso.

Usava um boné preto com linhas cinzas, os cabelos, negros, lisos e longos até a cintura, estavam dentro da abertura do boné, mostrando-se como se um alto rabo de cavalo. Os olhos, azuis escuros, mostravam-se impassíveis, sem nenhuma expressão de sentimento, embora com um pequeno brilho estampado.

As roupas, coladas ao corpo eram feitas de um tecido preto resistente, com alguns bolsos, também com linhas cinzas, que delineavam suas belas curvas, muito desejadas por homens e invejadas pelas mulheres. Usava uma bota do mesmo material da roupa, de salto. Também possuía algumas linhas cinzas. Na cintura, estavam duas armas postas de cada lado da fina cintura.

Podiam ver no fim do corredor, cinco homens, os quais dois deles carregavam bolsas de viagens. Ela havia conseguido convencer o chefe da quadrilha a fazer com que o chefe da outra quadrilha também fosse ao encontro, aonde ocorreria à troca. Seduzindo o chefe (embora sem dormir com ele), ela conseguira também fazê-lo estar presente, para concretizar seu plano.

#estou confiando plenamente em você, Juliet# disse o chefe de cabelos curtos mistos castanho-loiros, olhos castanho-escuros. Ela nem se vira para ele, ao responder:

#não se arrependerá ao confiar em mim, chefe.- sua voz saiu rude, enquanto sentia os olhares cobiçosos sob seu perfeito corpo por outros mafiosos.

Observou o outro grupo, aonde de mulheres somente tinham duas. Uma tinha cabelos negros, lisos e longos até a cintura, pele pálida e olhos castanhos opacos. Corpo de bonitas curvas, vestia uma roupa como a sua, somente com um sobretudo colado por cima e sem o boné, deixando os cabelos soltos. A outra tinha cabelos castanhos, lisos e longos também até a cintura, amarrados em um alto rabo de cavalo, olhos chocolate e corpo de belas curvas. Usava um sobretudo marrom colado como o da outra, sobre as roupas também iguais as suas. Não podiam demonstrar se conhecer, senão estragariam tudo, embora precisassem usar, pois era a roupa 'padrão'.

O 'chefe' da outra gague disse:

#trouxe a mercadoria?# o outro disse, sorrindo maligno e estendendo a mão para o homem que se postara ao seu lado e este lhe estendeu uma maleta cinza-prateada e a abriu, revelando o conteúdo cheio de droga.

"Aí esta a prova" pensou e lançou um significativo olhar as outras duas, que fizeram um singelo 'sim' com a cabeça. Rapidamente, proferiu um muito forte chute na cara do 'chefe' ao seu lado, enquanto as outras duas nocauteavam o chefe da outra quadrilha.

Automaticamente todos os homens da quadrilha foram ao seu encontro, no entanto, em um rápido movimento, ela tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso e apertou o spray, de onde saiu um gás muito forte, que envolveu os homens, o gás era de curto alcance, pelo rápido efeito que provocava e por isso não atingiu as três.

Usando um cabo de aço lançado de mais um objeto, as outras duas haviam imobilizado os homens da outra quadrilha. Voltaram-se para os chefes, que pela força dos golpes, estavam desacordados.

#K-chan, você realmente é demais!# disse a de cabelos castanhos, tirando o sobretudo, assim como a outra.

#eu não faço nada sozinha, Sango-chan. Você e Kikyou-chan ajudam muito# disse Kagome, sorrindo levemente, guardando o sonífero.

#a SEJ(1) tem mesmo artifícios perfeitos!# disse Kikyou, ainda segurando o objeto de onde saíra o cabo de aço, que imobilizava os homens. #o cabo de aço imobilizou rapidamente os traficantes e contrabandistas#

As três se viraram e puderam ver seu chefe entrando. Um senhor de idade, embora ainda em forma, que vestia um terno com um emblema oval deitado com uma fina linha de borda dourada com o fundo azul marinho, e as letras de forma SEJ estavam no centro desse em dourado.

#muito bem garotas.# disse o velho observando o local. A seus pés, estavam as duas bolsas de viagem e a maleta, aberta. Apontou as bolsas e dois agentes se abaixaram, e as abriram, revelando muitíssimos dólares #e ainda me trouxeram as provas. Recolham#.

#isso foi muito fácil, Myouga.# disse Kagome, olhando as unhas longas e intáctas, pintadas de preto.

Os agentes pegaram a maleta que continha muita machonha e cocaína, além de crack e LSD e as levou para fora. Os outros quatro desceram pelas escadas do prédio abandonado, já que este não tinha energia para mover os elevadores (**N/A:óbvio, a autora q é muitu burra mesmu**) e chegaram a rua não movimentada do subúrbio Japonês, aonde se encontrava na frente do prédio um furgão preto sem símbolos para onde os agentes levaram os traficantes e as provas e um carro luxuoso preto, aonde Myouga entrou. Ao lado do furgão estavam três motos. Uma prateada, aonde Kikyou subiu, uma vermelha, onde Sango subiu e uma preta, aonde Kagome subiu.

O carro e as motos saíram primeiro, par depois de um tempo, o furgão sair. Dirigiram até o centro de Tóquio, aonde o carro, as motos e depois de vários minutos, o furgão, entraram em um prédio de aparência velho, que antes era o teatro municipal, agora dando a entender abandonado. Porém, por dentro, era muitíssimo refinado, com bastante tecnologia. Traficantes, assassinos em massa, mafiosos e outros casos perigosos não-solucionados eram resolvidos ali, por espiões altamente qualificados.

Quando Sango, Kagome e Kikyou entraram no saguão de recepção, podiam ver a imagem conhecida, estampada na parede enorme vermelha atrás da recepção o símbolo enorme da SEJ, no emblema azul marinho.

A recepcionista, uma mulher de belas curvas, de cabelos ruivos, presos em um coque perfeito, olhos cor de bronze, escondidos por óculos de finos aros, a dar-lhe um ar de maturidade, observou-os e os cumprimentou formalmente.

Kagome olhou para cima, entediada. O lugar era-lhe tão familiar, que irritava-se de vê-lo. Ser espiã, no início, trazia-lhe prazer. Não sabia se as missões é que haviam ficado mais fáceis, ou se evoluíra tanto que as resolvia fácilmente demais.

" A primeira." Pensou, embora soubesse que não era verdade. Se tornara uma espiã aos 19 anos, e agora, aos 23, evoluíra tanto, que se tornara a melhor espiã da SEJ, junto com Sango e Kikyou.

As três iam virar para a sala de disfarces, aonde suas roupas normais se encontravam, quando Myouga disse, sem virar-se para elas:

# acompanhem-me# as três o seguiram até o elevador transparente. Subiram para o 3º andar, onde estavam as salas mais respeitadas da SEJ. Entraram na maior, aonde o símbolo da SEJ estava dividido entre as duas portas.

Ele dirigiu-se para a cadeira atrás da longa mesa oval que se encontrava no local. Atrás dessa, estava um telão, com o símbolo da SEJ. Dois sofás vermelhos encontravam-se de cada lado das portas e à esquerda, uma parede de vidro os separava de cair no andar debaixo. Do outro lado, uma parede a metade de cima de vidro e a outra de tijolos, com uma porta de vidro no fim da sala, dava para o laboratório principal. Mas o que mais estranharam, foi a presença de três indivíduos sentados em três, das seis cadeiras que ficavam no lado oposto ao lado em que Myouga se encontrava.

Dois tinham cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, embora um aparentasse uns 25 anos e o outro uns 31, e o mais novo tivesse orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e o mais velho, linhas roxas nas laterais do rosto e um sinal de lua minguante na testa, e tivesse os olhos mais frios. O outro era um humano, de cabelos negros, curtos, presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis marinhos.

#a nova missão de vocês incluirá mais espiões que o normal. Eles são espiões da outra sede da SEJ. Apresento-lhes seus novos parceiros# disse Myouga, indicando os três, com a mão direita, encostando-se em sua confortável cadeira.

Algo dizia as três que aquilo não daria certo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá minna-san!!!**

**Eu (como uma autora, digamos... meio... Esquecida, apenas) não lembrei de colocar algumas coisas.**

**Primeiro:**

**Eu me esqueci de colocar o significado d uma coisa, embora axe que vcs já saibam o q é, ou tenham uma noção:**

**SEJ significa Serviço Secreto de Espiões Japoneses.**

**Segundo:**

**Me esqueci de por também quem é a recepcionista, é a Ayame (N/A: embora naum faça muita diferença, né?).**

**Terceiro:**

**E eu esqueci de pedir REVIEWS! O mais importante!**

**Gomen ne por não ter esclarecido dúvidas nu cap. anterior.**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo, já devem ter enjoado de mim... Consciência falando: _"então pára de falar (escrever) e vá logo a fic, eler num vieram ler comentários idiotas da autora"._**

Já vou, já vou. Então, vamos lá...

Capítulo 1 //a nova missão//

Elas puderam ver os três se levantarem e irem cumprimentá-las. Os olhares de Kagome se cruzaram com os do youkai, sendo meio parecidos na frieza.

Eles se aproximaram, e o humano pegou na mão de Sango e beijou-lhe nesta.

#olá. Meu nome é Hikari Miroku.# disse, sedutor. Voltou-se para as outras duas etambém beijou-lhes as mãos, embora seu olhar voltasse frequentemente a Sango.-#qual é o nome de vocês?

# Himura Sango#disse a mulher, bastante corada pelo ato do homem.

#Higurashi Kagome.# disse ela um pouco fria. Olhava de canto para o youkai, que também fazia o mesmo, embora ainda mantivesse seus olhos frios e inexpressivos, e os de Kagome demonstrassem leve curiosidade.

Kikyou, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos do Hanyou. Esse mantinha-se fixo nela também, mas muito discretamente.

#Hukino Kikyou.# disse ela a Miroku, ainda observando o Hanyou.

Este se aproximou delas e se apresentou formalmente, como um verdadeiro espião deveria fazer e não como Miroku havia o feito.

# Taisho Inuyasha.# estendeu-lhes a mão e as cumprimentou. O outro somente voltou-se a elas e disse, friamente:

# Taisho Sesshoumaru.# Myouga, querendo ser rápido disse:

#queiram se sentar#

Todos sentaram-se na longa mesa, de frente para Myouga, que começou a falar.

#bem, essa missão é bem mais importante do que a maioria, ou até possivelmente todas as missões que já tenham feito# ele se levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala, enquanto o telão atrás da cadeira dele mostrava várias imagens, de cenas de crimes, aparentemente gotescos.

#qual é o caso?# disse Kagome seriamente, enquanto batia as unhas na mesa.

#assassinato em série# disse Myouga simplesmente, enquanto no telão, aparecia a foto de uma youkai. Tinha cabelos negros, lisos e curtos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Tinha olhos vermelhos e usava roupas bastante ousadas, um top vermelho sem alças e uma saia curtíssima, branca. Se via, pela pesada maquiagem, que era uma prostituta.

# de Prostitutas?# disse Sango. Myouga sabia muito bem que a garota tinha repulsa por prostitutas, justamente por uma delas tar acabado por destruir o casamento de seus pais. Sua mãe entrara em depressão e acabara por morrer, pois parara de comer e não saía mais de casa.

#Agente Himura, não devemos incluir opiniões pessoais no caso, não importa se nós achamos que prostitutas merecem ou não morrer, mas não, não eram de prostitutas. Ele assassina sempre pessoas do sexo feminino, poderosas. Essa youkai tinha poderes muito grandes# disse Myouga, parando de caminhar e apertanto um botão no controle remoto na direção do telão, e a foto foi subistituída por outra, em que a prostituta estava em uma noite das ruas de Tóquio, o corpo tinha um corte do pescoço até o ventre, e vários órgãos estavam meio retirados para fora. Kikyou mantinha-se impassível. Olhava as imagens como se já as tivesse visto.

Sango sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Sabia que ninguém merecia aquele tipo de morte, mas ainda sim, não conseguia deixar de achar que era bem merecido. Não só por uma ter separado seu pai de sua mae, mas achava que nada valia como motivo de agir desse modo, perdendo a dignidade.

#qual o nome da vítima?# perguntou Inuyasha sério. Seu olhar mantinha-se na mulher, com o corpo quase que cortado ao meio.

#Kagura Marry# disse ele, calmo. # nos exames feitos, conta que foi violentada e logo depois, torturada# continuou, sombriamente.#espancaram-lhe, para depois matá-la lentamente#.

# e o assassino?# disse Sesshoumaru, extremamente frio.

# é aí que está o caso# disse Myouga #o assassino não mata. Ele manda outros matar.#

#sabem o nome?# disse Miroku, finalmente agindo como um espião de verdade.

#sim# disse Myouga, se sentando, enquanto a foto de um homem de cabelos negros, longos e ondulados aparecia, pele muitíssimo pálida e olhos vermelhos malignos. Kagome estranhou, quando sentiu Kikyou estremecer ao seu lado e empalidecer.

# Onigumo Naraku. Mas não sabemos mais nada sobre ele. Prendemos o assassino dessa vítima, e a única coisa que conseguimos estrair dele foi o nome de Naraku#

#mas por que?# disse Sango #ele contou de boa vontade, ou usaram mais um de seus medicamentos mágicos feitos por Kaede?#

#ele falou de boa vontade. Mas Naraku devia tê-lo enfeitiçado. Algumas poções antigas feitas por Mikos e Houshis faziam a pessoa morrer, se sua mente indicasse que contariam certas informações, assim como as Mikos e os Houshis podiam fazer várias outras poções. É por decender de Mikos e por possuir poderes espirituais que contratamos a Kaede# disse ele, simplesmente.#o que precisam saber é por que ele ataca essas pessoas#

#que outras ele atacou?# disse Kagome, profissionalmente.

Ele levou a mão novamente ao controle e mudou a foto. A imagem era de um homem que usava um terno preto, parecia um empresário, pois carregava uma maleta prateada na mão. Os cabelos eram pretos, curtos e enrolados. Os olhos cinza claro.

Ele mudou de foto e apareceu o corpo do homem, a cabeça ao lado do corpo, degolada, sangue espalhado para todo lado. No rosto, ainda estava estampada a imagem de horror, e podia-se perceber que havia chorado, pois, a maquilagem estava toda borrada, com uma linhe preta dos olhos até o queixo, indicando que por ali, junto à lagrimas, o rímel deslisara.

#o mesmo tipo de assassinato.# informou Myouga.# somente não foi violentado, e isso já era de se esperar. Também foi espancado e somente a morte foi diferente, embora não-reconhecidas, as digitais nele eram as mesmas que nas outras vítimas#.

#e ele tinha algo especial?# disse Miroku.

#sim, ele era como você, Hikari# disse Myouga se levantando. #descendente de houshi, que treinou suas habilidades. Ao lado do corpo, podemos detectar a energia dele, envolta por outra maligna, de um hanyou ou um youkai, não podemos diferenciar# disse, com um tom amargo. Todos sabiam que Myouga detestava não poder desvendar as coisas.

#mais alguma vítima?# disse Kikyou, podendo-se ver que ela estava desconfortável ali, embora não tivesse nem observado a foto.

#várias# concluiu Myouga #mais umas 5, 2 Houshis, 2 exteminadores, mas outro que chocou foi...#

Ele novamente mudou a foto. Uma imagem de uma mulher, com o corpo cortado em vários pedaços, braços, pernas e cabeça separados do corpo. Havia também um pequeno buraco no meio da desta.

#qual o nome?# disse Sango profissionalmente.

#Tanaki Rin.# disse o chefe naturalmente. Mudou a foto, para uma em que se podia ver a imagem dela #também foi violentada, só que muito mais vezes que as outras. O estranho é que nossos equipamentos não reconheceram o DNA dos caras que violentaram as mulheres. Em alguns dos homens atacados, acabavam por deixar também seu DNA, e descobrimos que eram das mesmas pessoas, mas é como se elas não exitissem. Sabemos que o hanyou é Naraku, mas somente temos a foto dele, mais nada. Somente detectaram serem 3 youkais, 2 humanos e 1 hanyou, Naraku, e eram sempre esses que as atacavam. Atacaram todas as vitimas.

Ela era bonita. Tinha cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque, olhos da mesma cor, pele queimada de sol, corpo bonito. Usava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa beje de mangas longas e um ligeiro decote em V, também sandálias de salto pequeno, beje.

#o diferente do caso dela é que, ao contrário das outras, detectou-se que ela fora morta por uma flecha purificadora# a foto anterior voltou e ele apontou com uma luz vermelha o buraco na testa dela. Kikyou suou frio. Kagome e Sango trocaram olhares e os outros três se surpreenderam um pouco. Inuyasha voltou-se para Myouga e disse confuso:

#mas... Existem poucas famílias descendentes de Mikos...# disse ele.

#exato# completou Kagome, olhando Kikyou e depois Myouga #dizem que só sobraram três famílias, pois os youkais as exterminaram no Japão feudal.# fez uma pausa #a de Kaede, uma família chamada...# não conseguia se lembrar.

Sango arregalou os olhos e disse:

#Tanaki# Myouga admirou o raciocínio dela #Tanaki Rin era descendente de Mikos!#

#isso mesmo. E envolta de seu corpo, descobrimos duas energias espirituais diferentes. A sua, numa provável tentativa de se proteger e de outra pessoa, mais forte#

Kikyou ficou ainda mais quieta. Sua pela já pálida agora ficara mais que branca. Sentia que iria desmaiar. Kagome disse ainda:

# a terceira e última família é...# disse naturalmente. Myouga sabia que Kagome nunca faria aquilo a alguém, nunca mesmo. # voltou-se para Kikyou, e disse#... a sua, Kikyou #.

A mulher ficou calada.

#mas o caso mais surpreendente foi dela...# disse Myouga, mudando novamente a imagem. Uma mulher, de cabelos loiros, lisos e longos até a cintura, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, que vestia uma calça de corrida preta, tênis e uma blusa branca colada apareceu. Parecia uma atleta. Corpo de curvas perfeitas, olhos azuis claros.

# ela era a campeã mundial de atletismo do mundo. Era francesa, mas morava em Tóquio há 3 anos. E vejam o que descobri...# disse Myouga, com olhos brilhando. Adorava saber das coisas. #ela era descendente de exterminadores de youkais e recebia um treinamento, assim como você, Himura#

Sango se inquietou. Sabia que somente restavam três famílias de exterminadores de youkais no Japão e a dela era uma. Para manter a tradição, recebera treinamentos e depois de perder a mãe, tornara-se uma Espiã.

Kikyou desmaiou. Inuyasha logo se aprontou e a levou até o pronto atendimento. A maioria dos espiões chegavam feridos, quando eram descobertos e tinham de lutar contra os traficantes e outros, por isso tinham de ter no mínimo um pronto atendimento.

Miroku foi atrás de Sango, e Sesshoumaru puxou-o e disse friamente:

#quero falar com você, pervertido# deu uma ligeira olhada para Kagome, o que não passou despercebida pela mesma e saiu arrastando o humano, que dizia que se ele botasse um pouco mais de força, quebraria seu braço. Kagome rodou os olhos, antes deles saírem e fecharem a porta, e pensou "como confiar uma pesada missão dessa a _eles_?".

Quando ouviu a porta ser batida com desnecessária força, deu um fraco murro na mesa, sentindo o sangue ferver. Myouga não se exautou. Já imaginava qual seria a reação da moça. Pode ver a região envolta da mão da garota começar a ser envolta por um brilho rosa perolado, e disse calmo:

#se não se controlar, Higurashi, vai acabar por destruir minha mesa.

Ela deu outro murro na mesa e gritou baixo (**N/A: que coisa idiota de escrever! É que ela não gritou MUITO alto xD)**:

# eu estou pouco me lixando para essa maldita mesa!# tirou a mão dessa, vendo a mesa quase toda ser envolta pelo brilho rosa pelorado. Levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando se controlar Tirou as mãos da mesa e as colocou pesadamente sobre a cadeira onde estivera sentada e disse mais desesperada só que sem gritar:

#pelo amor de deus, Myouga, o que pensa que está fazendo? Eu. Sango e Kikyou sempre nos viramos muito bem. Nunca erramos em uma missão. Sempre trabalhamos sozinhas!#

#Higurashi, está agindo igual ao dia em que lhe propus trabalhar com Himura e Hukino.#

Kagome não se convenceu. "trabalhar com Sango e Kikyou é fácil. As duas seguem meus conselhos".

Flash Back

_#mas o QUE?# disse Kagome ao ouvir a proposta de Myouga. #desde que eu entrei aqui tenho me saído muito bem, nunca cometo erros. Não preciso de gente inexperiente para me atrapalhar!#_

_#elas não são inexperientes. Estão aqui a mais tempo que voce#_

_#mesmo assim, Myouga. Eu não aceito#_

_#eu não perguntei se você aceitava, eu lhe comuniquei que iriam ser parceiras e ponto final#_

fim do flash back

Realmente se enganara aquele dia. Sango e Kikyou eram ótimas parceiras, mas eles... Eram homens! "homens são tão imaturos!" pensou, concordando em pensamento.

#agora é diferente!#

#não é não, Higurashi...#

#E PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE HIGURASHI!# ordenou, já não se contendo. #sabe que se dependesse de mim, eu já teria abandonado esse nome a muito tempo! Você que não me deixou fazê-lo# cansou-se. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto Myouga dizia.

#você não entende Kagome...# ela olhou-o com os orbes azuis escuros, penetrando-lhe a mente e quase podendo ler seus pensamentos. Myouga desviou o olhar. Sabia que a moça tinha muitos dons, graças a sua descendência Miko. Ela logo saberia o que estava pensando #todos vocês seis, estão correndo um grande perigo#

Kagome observou-o. Sua voz demonstrava claramente sua preocupação, mas sabia que somente se olhasse em seus olhos saberia. Ninguém conseguia ocultar nada dela, somente Kikyou, já que também tinha poderes espirituais, e embora esses serem mais fracos que os seus, ainda podia ocultar-lhe coisas. Ele voltou-se para si, com coragem.

Pode ver seus olhos. Estava realmente preocupado. Agora entendera. Somente essa preocupação dele poderia fazê-lo aumentar sua equipe.

Ele tinha motivos para se preocupar afinal, era seu avô.

Por parte de pai, claro. Kagome desfizera todos os contatos com sua família por parte de mãe depois daquilo. Era graças a avó, Kaede, que tinha poderes espirituais.

#você percebeu a ligação, não percebeu?#

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Estava ali, claramente o porque dele atacar aquelas pessoas, somente para a 1ª, não havia motivo claro. Myouga lhe ensinara a desenvolver a inteligência, de modo a perceber mínimos detalhes em um caso, embora naquele, talvez o mais idiota dos espiões percebesse o que era.

Só não sabia o porque.

#Kagome, você percebeu. Ele ataca descendentes de Mikos, Houshis, Taiji-Yas, Youkais e Hanyous. Não mostrei, mas ele também matou dois Hanyous. E aqueles dois são os filhos de Inu no Taisho#

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Reconhecera o sobrenome dos dois, mas não acreditara. Inu no Taisho havia sido o maior youkai de todos os tempos. Morrera à cinco anos atrás, mas seu nome ficara marcado na história. É claro. Naraku estava indo atrás de pessoas poderosas. Talvez, que pudessem destruí-lo. Sabia disto, e se ele tivesse que escolher youkais e hanyous aos quais destruir por serem poderosos, herdeiros de Inu no Taisho seriam sua melhor opção. Mas daí a envolve-los no caso? Myouga perdera um parafuso.

# só ficará mais arriscado para eles se envolverem no caso.#

#e para vocês três não é? Pense bem, Kagome! Eu estou escolhendo os melhores Espiões. Por mais que estejam em perigo, vocês 6 são meus melhores agentes#

Kagome suspirou. Ele tinha razão.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

#eu estou bem, Sango-chan# disse Kikyou, enquanto caminhava para a sala de disfarces, retirar seu uniforme. Ninguém que trabalhava naquele lugar ficava sem, mesmo que eles, espiões não estivessem em missão, tinham de vestir o tradicional uniforme.

Vestiu um vestido negro, longo até os joelhos com um decote em V. vestiu um sobretudo dessa mesma cor sobre este. Remexeu os cabelos, fazendo eles balançarem e retocou o lápis no olho.

#tem certeza de que está bem, Kikyou-chan?# disse a amiga, colocando uma calça jeans desbotada, um tênis azul claro e uma blusa de alças grossas dessa mesma cor.

#sim, Sango-chan, Tchau.# disse, se despedindo. Sango suspirou. Quando voltou-se para a porta, levou um susto, ao ver o Houshi parado á sua frente, sorrindo muito abertamente.

#desculpe-me. Minha intenção não era assustá-la. Gostaria de almoçar comigo, bela dama?#

Sango se encantou com a educação de Miroku e respondeu um sim, sorrindo. Mas esse se apagou e seu rosto borbulhou de raiva, quando sentiu a mão do rapaz em suas partes baixas.

Sango deu em seu rosto o mais forte tapa que já havia dado na vida. Com certeza, o rosto do garoto ficaria roxo.

# AIII!# gritou ele.# milhares de desculpas. Eu realmente me arrependo. Para me redimir, por favor aceite meu pedido de almoço#

#Não, seu Houshi depravado.#

#por favor!!!# Sango suspirou. "talvez ele realmente não faça denovo" embora algo dentro dela dissesse que não seria assim.

#tudo bem#

O rapaz pegou-lhe pela mão e saiu arrastando.

"esse será um longo dia" pensou a moça.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Ao sair do prédio, Kikyou podia sentir que o suor frio corria-lhe pelo rosto. Sabia que desta vez fora por pouco.

Andava rapidamente, fazendo o sobretudo aberto esvoaçar e fazer o vestido preto colar ainda mais ao seu belo corpo. Caminhou até o carro preto que a esperava alguns quarteirões á frente e entrou no banco detrás dele.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

#Inuyasha, não confie naquela mulher!# disse friamente Sesshoumaru, enquanto dirigiam até o apartamento do mais velho.# ela não parece confiável#

#isso tudo porque eu lhe levei até o PA (pronto atendimento)?#

#não seja tolo. Acha que eu não reparei nos olhares que mandava a ela, durante a explicação de Myouga?#

# e acha que eu não vi os olhares que lançara na outra? A Kagome?# disse, fazendo o irmão perder a graça. #não sou tolo como achas#

#pois é o que parece# disse ele. Entrou na garagem do prédio e entraram na portaria, ainda discutindo as novas parceiras.

# mas e aí. O que acha do romance?# perguntou Inuyasha, enquanto entravam no elevador e apertava o botãoda cobertura, tantas vezes visitado. Falava em código, já que sempre podiam estar sendo vigiados.

#dá para perceber a clara ligação entre eles. Acho que só o Miroku não vai reparar nela# respondeu rio, Sesshoumaru.# ele ataca as 'meninas' quem possuem 'dotes'. Pude perceber, que Myouga parece ter escolhido pessoas que podem se 'envolver' com ele#

Inuyasha entendeu. Também havia percebido. Myouga escolhera Espiões que corriam riscos de serem atacados por Naraku.

Chegaram a cobertura e ali Inuyasha começou a falar o que achara da tal Kikyou. "a cara, ela é linda" foi a única frase que entendera. Sesshoumaru teve seus pensamentos levados a garota de belos olhos azuis.

Sorriu de canto, um sorriso imperceptível, mas ainda sim um sorriso.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome suspirou, após abrir a porta de casa, Kagome se sentou no espaçoso sofá. Seus pensamentos foram levados até ele.

"Sesshoumaru" seus olhos frios a impresionaram. Foi quando o telefone tocou. A moça, murmurando vários palavrões, caminhou até o telefone e atendeu.

#alô?# disse, raivosa.

_#o que foi, princesa? Aconteceu algo?#_

Kagome fechou os olhos e contou até 10, mas nem assim se acalmou. A voz do namorado, a alguns meses se tornara tão irritante, que quase não suportava mais ouvi-la. Ele também passara a ser mais pegajoso depois de um tempo.

#Houjou...#

_#que tal nó sairmos agora para almoçar, K-chan?#_

"K-chan? Eu não dei intimidade a ele para me chamar assim. Somente Sango-chan e meus avós me chamam assim e é só de vez em quando" Sempre a mesma história. Almoçar, ir ao shopping, jantar. Tinha que por um fim nisso.

#eu acho que... Tudo bem, Houjou#

_#então está marcado. Daqui a pouco eu vou estar aí#_

Kagome desligou o telefone sem esperar pela despedida do humano. Caminhou até o quarto espaçoso e abriu o longo guarda-roupa. Nele, pegou uma calça jeans preta e vestiu, com um tênis dessa mesma cor. Vestiu também uma blusa preta de alças grossas com um generoso decote em V. prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo, deixando somente a franja solta.

Passou rímel nos olhos e um gloss transparente nos lábios. Estava perfeita. 'embora o Houjou não mereça que eu me produza para ele, aquele idiota pegajoso". E teve um leve pensamento idiota "talvez, se eu ficasse feia, ele se afastasse..." mas afastou o pensamento. Do outro jeito seria mais rápido.

Pegou sua bolsa, no momento em que a campainha tocava.

Kagome caminhou lentamente, em direção a porta que ocultava a pessoa insistente que quase quebrava a campainha de tanto apartá-la.

#K-chan!# disse o namorado, quando ela abriu a porta. Ele era tinha cabelos castanhos lisos e curtos, mantinhas sempre um sorriso no rosto arredondado. Tinha olhos castanhos. Foi para beijá-la, e ela não virou o rosto a tempo de evitar um selinho.

"ele é tão burro que nem percebeu que eu não quero papo com ele..." os dois sairam, a garota não falava nada.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Kagome e Houjou fizeram seus pedidos. Ele ia começar a falar, quando a moça disse:

#Kouga, eu quero terminar# ele olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa, e disse:

#repete, eu acho que não entendi bem#

Kagome se levantou, se irritando com o rapaz. Deu um soco na mesa do restaurante, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

#não se faça de idiota comigo, Houjou! Eu não sou uma das vadias com quem me trai!# na mão dela, esta ainda sobre a mesa, corriam algumas linhas rosa-perolada, que pareciam eletricidade. Quando essa chegou ao ponto em que entrava em contato com a mesa, um brilho rósea começou a cobrir a área envolta de seu punho, e Kagome, ao reparar nisso, retirou a mão da mesa. Sempre que estava com raiva, seus poderes purificadores se manifestavam, e ela tinha sempre que estar fazendo hyoga para controlar a raiva.

Virou-se para a porta e começou a caminhar, e o ex-namorado segurou-lhe o pulso.

#Kagome, não pode fazer isso!# ele ordenou. A voz estava mais grossa e mais firme, mas ela não ligou.

#eu posso e já fiz# soltou-se da mão dele. Quando ele voltou a segurá-la pelos ombros, a raiva de Kagome fez as mãos deles ficarem queimadas superficialmente, fazendo-o praguejar e se afastar dela, que foi embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

#como assim, seu imbecil?# Houjou, que estava ajoelhado no chão frio de pedra, de cabeça abaixada, ouvia cada palavra do hanyou a sua frente, que andava de um lado para o outro. Ele tentava se acalmar, para não acabar por matar o imprestável criado.

#ela terminou comigo, Mestre# disse nervosamente o humano, sentindo o suor correr-lhe pelo rosto.

Nesse momento, ela chegava a aquela enorme mansão. Era sombria, fazendo as pessoas do pequeno povoado manterem-se afastadas.

Estava naquele carro a tantas horas, que já estava de noite. O caminho de Tóquio até aquele lugar sempre fora longo, mas dessa vez parecia que durara mais tempo, para almentar-lhe a tortura.

Ainda lembrava da última noite em que estivera ali...

Flash back

_#minha querida, você ainda não se acostumou com o lado sombrio, mas da próxima vez que vier aqui, não me escapará. Vai vir com notícias deles e vai ser minha por inteiro# ele mantinha um sorriso maligno nos lábios._

_Sentiu, como sempre sentia, um arrepio ao ouvir sua voz fria, mas dessa vez, o arrepio era maior. Nunca mais poderia voltar, e consequentemente, deveria perder seus poderes purificadores, ou, com muita sorte, eles só diminuiriam drasticamente, reduzidos quase a nada._

Fim do flash back

Saiu do carro, e um forte vento bateu em si. O sobretudo balançou pesadamente, deixando a mostra, uma parte do vestido negro. Os cabelos negros, lisos e longos também balançaram, deixando o rosto pálido ainda mais a mostra. Fechou e abriu os orbes castanhos opacos pesadamente.

Ela caminhou até o portão da mansão, aparentemente abandonada. Uma corrente enferrujada com um cadeado também enferrujado prendiam o portão. Quando tocou neles, pode vê-los serem envoltos por uma energia arroxeada.

#como eu previra.# o carro já tinha partido, quando ela olhou para os lados e vendo que não tinha ninguém, esfregou as mãos, que começaram a brilhar em azul-claro perolado. Encostou as mãos na corrente e no cadeado a brilharem em roxo e esses estouraram. Entrou e quando circulou a corrente novamente pelo cadeado, eles voltaram a se unir, como se ninguém os ouvessem destruído.

"Mestre é muito previsível, para quem o conhece. Um feitiço. Somente quem tem poderes de Miko, Houshi, Taiji-Ya, Hanyou e Youkais podem arrombar o cadeado. Podem parecer muitos, mas isso limita bastante as escolhas. E principalmente porque pude sentir que só os Youkais mais poderosos do mundo podem arrombá-lo, graças ao feitiço. E foram poucos os decendentes dos Youkais mais poderosos deixaram. No caso só quatro. Três, se não contarmos com o Hanyou...".

Nisso, ela já havia entrado na mansão. Abriu aquela enorme porta de madeira velha, á sua frente e deu de cara, com o corpo inerte de Houjou no chão e Naraku em pé, com uma taça de vinho na mão.

# eu sabia que iria chegar...# a voz dele era fria como gelo. Causava-lhe vários arrepios na espinha "mas o que posso fazer, se eu não obedecer, ele irá me matar, como vai matar os outros". #quero que quando voltar, se aproxime ao máximo do Hanyou Inuyasha, certo?#

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

#sabe, Kikyou..., você agora é meu único contato com a minha queridinha...# ela lembrou-se da mulher a quem ele se referia, e sentiu um nojo ainda maior por ele. Naraku pegou seu queixo com uma das mãos, fazendo alguns cortes nesse por causa das garras #agora, só depende de você. Se falhar... #ele passou uma garra em sua bochecha direita, fazendo mais um corte, este maior # eu lhe matarei, como irei matar os outros. Se eu a conseguir antes de você cumprir com seu dever, ou se outro fizer antes de você...# ele passou a garra em seu pescoço, cortando superficialmente, e ela não conseguiu segurar um gemido.# eu a matarei dolorosamente#

Ele a soltou, e ela levou as duas mãos aos cortes. Seu poder de Miko, mesmo não sendo forte como o da família Kisuky (o sobrenome da Kaede, sendo também, o segundo sobrenome de Kagome), era bastante poderoso, o suficiente para curar aqueles pequenos ferimentos. Esses brilharam em azul-claro perolado e cicatrizaram, sem deixar-lhes marcas, somente uma superfície da pele momentaneamente avermelhada.

#chegou nossa hora, flor# disse Naraku, voltando-se para Kikyou, enquanto tirava as roupas. A moça empalideceu ainda mais, seu corpo ficou mole. Naraku ordenou: #tire o sobretudo#

A moça obedeceu, sem escolha. Ele sorriu maligno e se aproximou. Colocou uma das garras no decote do vestido e o rasgou, arrancando-lhe este de uma vez só. Contemplou o corpo da moça somente coberto com as peças íntimas pretas e disse.

# na próxima vez, venha com um vestido o mais decotado possível# a moça arregalou os olhos. Sabia o que iria acontecer, mas não achou que iria ter de acontecer novamente.

Ele rasgou também suas roupas íntimas, deixando-lhe nua. Jogou-a na cama com violência na cama e deitou-se sobre ela, penetrando-lhe sem dó, com uma força brutal. Ela liberou várias lágrimas, enquanto ele mordia dolorosamente seu pescoço.

"porque tem que acontecer comigo?" questionava-se mentalmente Kikyou, ainda liberando lágrimas. "mas eu não posso deixar ela roubar meu lugar. Pelo menos vou sobreviver. Se ela tomar meu lugar, tudo isso estará sendo em vão. Tenho que cumprir as ordens dele primeiro que qualquer outro."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome acordou, sentindo uma forte dor nas costas. Esfregou os olhos azuis escuros e viu que estava dentro do espaçoso quarto que fizera de escritório. Sobre a mesa, os documentos codificados do novo caso.

Olhou no relógio digital ao lado do leptop também sobre a mesa e viu que este marcavam 09:34 pm. Bocejou e caminhou até o próprio quarto, entrou no banheiro, tomou um bom banho de banheira e logo depois foi dormir, não podendo imaginar que enquanto Naraku usava e abusava de seu corpo, Kikyou armava para pegá-la.

**Oi novamente minna-san!!**

**E aí, gostaram do novo capítulo? Se odiaram, gostaram ou acham que pode melhorar mandem reviews! Elas ajudam muito no andamento da fic.**

**Domo Arigatou a quem me mandou Reviews.**

**E respondendo a essas:**

**sacerdotiza: muitíssimo obrigada pela review. Que bom que adorou. **

**Acho que após ler esse capítulo, vai perceber que é mesmo Kag/Sesshy. Eu tbm amo esse casal, eles são lindos né? **

**Bjos.**

**naninhachan: domo arigatou pela Review. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu tbm gosto desse gênero de fic. **

**Esse capítulo diz tudo né? É sim, Kag/Sesshy. **

**Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews.**

**Bjos.**

**uchina Danii-chan: oi... muitíssimo obrigada pela review. que bom que está gostando da fic.**

**Acho que é capaz de se surpreender quanto a ser Kik/Inu (oh, acho que falei d+!)**

**Espero continuar logo, e irei adorar se vc continuar acompanhando e me mandando reviews.**

**Bjos.**

**gheisinha Kinomoto: oi!!! Obrigada pela Review. **

**Fico muito alegre de saber que gostou tanto da fic. Espero logo poder continuar a fic, e gostaria que continuasse a companhar, e continue mandando Reviews.**

**naninhachan: pois é... mil desculpas, mas eu achei q tinha postadu esse cap, e num vi q era o prólogo. pode ser por causa do site, mas eu achu q eu sou mesmo uma desastrada.**

**Bjos.**

**Até o próximo capítulo minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá minna-san!**

**Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava muito ocupada mesmo.**

**Bem, agora que eu postei, acho (tenho certeza) que querem ler a fic, e não minhas desculpas esfarrapadas.**

**Então, vamos a fic...**

Capítulo 2 //começando a agir//

Kagome dirigia rapidamente pelas ruas de Tóquio, dirigindo-se ao centro da cidade. Após pegar algumas horas de engarrafamento no caminho, tinha que ao menos tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.

Entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo do aparente Teatro Municipal abandonado e logo saiu do carro e batendo a porta fortemente, fazendo o sobretudo negro balançar pesadamente. Como este não estava fechado, podia-se ver a blusa de alças finas e com um enorme decote em V da cor azul marinho colada ao corpo, usando junto uma calça colada da mesma cor, com uma bota negra e braceletes também pretos.

Os cabelos estavam soltos, sob o boné preto, a esconder-lhe os olhos. Caminhou até o elevador e entrou nesse. Viu dois painéis, um com muitíssimos botões de números e letras, e outro comum dos elevadores com os números dos andares e coisas mais, e pode ouvir a mensagem dita pelo computador:

"Desculpe-nos o transtorno, mas para entrar nessa instituição é necessário que se conheça a senha de segurança. Digite-a, por favor".

Kagome suspirou e digitou aparentemente uns 30 botões, para que a mensagem respondesse:

"A senha está correta. Poderia, por favor, indicar no outro painel o andar ao qual gostaria de ir".

Apertou o número 3 e esperou. Rapidamente o elevador a levou até o 3º andar. Por questões de segurança, os elevadores não atendiam a mais de um pedido por vez, e por isso, não parara em nenhum dos outros andares.

Caminhou até a maior sala, com o símbolo da SEJ nas portas e entrou, podendo ver que ali dentro, estavam todos, menos Kikyou. Caminhou até uma das cadeiras vazias da mesa oval e disse, sem olhar diretamente para ninguém.

#desculpem a demora. Engarrafamento# sentou-se, cruzando as pernas.

#ainda temos que esperar a agente Hukino# Myouga mal terminou de falar e a porta da sala foi novamente aberta, dando a eles a imagem de Kikyou.

#desculpem-me o atraso. Eu... Perdi a hora.# disse, sentando-se a única cadeira vaga, ao lado de Sango.

Preocupou-se muito em fechar bem o sobretudo marrom. Sango olhou-a de lado. A garota estava muito estranha, desde ontem. Haviam se encontrado de noite para irem ver um filme, e Kikyou parecia sempre preocupada, agora a moça tinha olheiras sob os olhos e uma expressão cansada mais alerta.

#comecemos a agir então# disse Myouga se levantando. Pegou o telefone preto sob a mesa, com um pequeno símbolo da SEJ, demonstrando este ser exclusivo para resolver os casos. Disse ao telefone, após apertar um dos números.

#venha até aqui, todos chegaram#.

Logo a porta que dava acesso ao laboratório que ficava ao lado se abriu, revelando uma senhora já idosa, de cabelos grisalhos e andar corcunda, usando um jaleco branco com o símbolo da instituição, trazendo uma bandeja com vários pequenos frascos contendo líquidos roxos e pretos. Outra mulher saiu também do laboratório, na verdade uma bela youkai, de cabelos loiros, lisos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, olhos avermelhados, corpo curvilíneo, usava um jaleco branco como o da outra, que cobria o conjunto roxo de casaco e saia.

Esta trazia outra bandeja nas mãos, só que com vários objetos bem conhecidos por todos eles. Quando as duas chegaram até a mesa se, colocaram ao lado de Myouga, esse disse:

#gostaria de apresentar-lhes, agentes Taisho e Hikari, nossa principal cientista, Kisuky Kaede#.

Eles se cumprimentaram formalmente e logo Myouga os apresentou a outra youkai.

#e esta é Riroshi Haru# Esta deixou os objetos sobre a mesa e disse:

#é um prazer#

Os três responderam também cordialmente, embora Miroku lançasse a ela, olhares sedutores.

Myouga começou a falar, atraindo os olhares de todos para si.

#bem, eu gostaria de comentar antes de tudo, que Naraku é o chefe de uma gangue bastante conhecida, embora ele mesmo não o seja. Bem, como três de vocês terão de se infiltrar no inimigo para podermos descobrir mais sobre eles, necessitaram de disfarces#

Kaede deu um passo a frente e disse:

#Conseguimos desenvolver uma fórmula de tinta para cabelos que irá ajudar muito. Antes, nas missões, quando tinham de mudar de aparência, o que só ocorre nas missões mais perigosas, acabavam por ter de pintar os cabelos durante todo o processo, pondo em risco a missão, por poderem ser descobertos# Haru continuou, e disse:

#a nova tinta tem um efeito parecido, embora dure menos. No entanto, criamos um produto que age como "antídoto". Ele faz o outro produto perder o efeito, fazendo o cabelo voltar a cor anterior# Kaede completou:

#isso nos dará alguma vantagem, pois quando estiverem com a aparência normal, não poderam ser reconhecidos. Agora, falando dos objetos#.

#como em todas as missões, mesmo essa sendo mais arriscada, vocês irão levar, só para segurança, o sonífero em spray# e lhes ofereceu seis vidrinhos, como o que Kagome usara na última missão com sonífero. #também irão usar lentes de contato, desenvolvidas no laboratório de tecnologia da SEJ que possuem visão de longo alcançe, além de melhorar o disfarce. Podem escolher a cor#. Kaede continuou:

#armas com balas purificadoras, em quais usei meus próprios poderes para fazê-las ficarem assim. A maioria dos inimigos serão youkais, e poderá ser necessário seu uso#.

Entregou-lhes as balas, que possuíam um brilho rosa-perolado, indicando seu poder purificador.

#levaram também um pequeno lazer para poderem fazer aberturas em materias de diâmetro médio, embora esse só deverá ser usado em último caso de real necessidade, pois podem acabar por fazer um estrago em propriedade privada#.

Entregou-lhes o lazer também. As duas logo voltaram para o laboratório, enquanto o Myouga certificava-se de que as portas estavam trancadas, por meio do computador, pois tudo no prédio era automatizado.

#bem. Agora decidiremos quem irá fazer o que# "eu sei que todos eles estão em perigo, mas não posso arriscar a vida de minha neta". #duas pessoas terão de servir de 'isca' no fim da missão e elas não poderam ser vistas por Naraku ou qualquer um de seu grupo, então terão de vigiá-lo por fora, ficando de guarda. Duas terão de se infiltrar na gangue e as outras duas se infiltraram também, só que na vida de Naraku, por meio da gangue, embora terão de se aproximar mais do que as outras duas#.

#e quem você sugere para fazer cada coisa?# disse Sesshoumaru. Kagome praguejou mentalmente. Se o avô escolhesse quem fariam as coisas, ela acabaria na posição quase sem risco e por consequencia, quase sem ação nenhuma.

#sugiro que...# mas parou de falar ao ver Kagome se levantar, chamando a atenção dos outros, observando-lhe raivosamente. Suspirou. Lógico que ela não aceitaria fazer o papel de 'isca'. Era pouco demais para ela. #bem, podemos colocar o Agente Taisho mais novo e Hukino como os espiões que vigiaram Naraku. Vocês dois terão de vigiar-lhe a vida íntima dele, embora isso seja bastante difícil. Posteriormente, se tudo na missão der certo, atrairam ele. Acho que todos raciocinaram que Naraku somente ataca pessoas que possuem alguma descendência poderosa. Houshis, Mikos, Taiji-Yas, Hanyous e Youkais de famílias nobres#.

#O Taisho mais velho e Hikari podem se infiltrar na gangue. Acho que irão concordar comigo, quando raciocino que mulheres terão mais facilidade de se infiltrar na vida pessoal de Naraku# Kagome se sentou, vitoriosa. O avô a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que não aceitaria a parte mais 'fácil' da missão.

#bem, iremos começar a agir amanhã. Estaremos mais preparados# disse Myouga, encerrando a reunião.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome saiu do carro e caminhou até a porta daquela casa. Tinha que treinar seus poderes e suas habilidades de luta com Kaede, sua avó por parte de pai. Ainda tinha algo muito importante para resolver.

"tem de ser hoje, senão perco a coragem" pensou.

Suspirou. Estava cansada daquela situação mal explicada há tantos anos. Seu avô a aconselhara a ir falar com eles a muitos anos, mas ela tinha medo de chegar lá e ver que eles estavam certos. Quando tentou se desfazer do sobrenome Higurashi, para passar a ser apenas Kagome Kisuky, Myouga e Kaede lhe proibiram de fazê-lo.

Usava uma blusa de frio colada azul-marinho, com o zíper branco fechado até pouco acima dos seios, formando um grande decote em V. Tinha duas linhas brancas nas laterais. Uma calça da mesma cor, também colada e com as linhas brancas. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque.

Apertou a campainha, já que a avó insistia em não querer um sistema de recepção melhor. Logo essa veio ao seu encontro, cumprimentando-a:

#como vai, minha neta? Estávamos a sua espera. Entre# disse, dando espaço para a moça passar. Quando assim o fez, Kagome olhou ao redor. Nada mudara. A casa rosa escura com telhado e detalhes em branco estava a alguns metros de distância, a entrada delineada por um caminho de pedra no meio do jardim bem cuidado. Podia ver, à sua direita, toda branca, a parede que separava o jardim da garagem, vazia, provavelmente, já que o avô devia ainda estar na SEJ.

Caminharam até a casa, e passaram por dentro dessa. Cômodos espaçosos e totalmente brancos, e saíram pela porta dos fundos, de onde pode ver o conhecido espaço onde Kaede lhe ensinava a controlar os poderes e fazê-los evoluir.

Seu treinamento poderia fazer esquecer das duas coisas que atormentavam sua cabeça. Uma delas, veio-lhe a cabeça.

"Sesshoumaru".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kikyou parou o carro. Suspirou. Novamente estava naquele lugar. Mas tinha de mantê-lo informado, senão ele a mataria como fazia aos outros. Logo ela teria de começar a agir contra Kagome, mesmo a garota sendo sua amiga.

No acordo entre os dois, ela ajudava a matar todos os que colocavam o controle dele em risco, e se ela falhasse, ele acabaria por matá-la também. Mas Kagome não. Ele tinha algo com Kagome e Kikyou sabia bem o que era. Ele não conseguira com a outra, e queria conseguir com sua suposta 'amiga'. Não que não a considerasse, mas a sua sobrevivência, dependia de entregar-lhe esta ao seu 'mestre'.

Saiu do carro. Um forte vento bateu sobre o sobretudo verde-escuro, que balançou furiosamente como se o vento lhe mostrasse que abandonar os amigos por motivos egoístas fossem o pior pecado que poderia cometer, mas ignorou o sentimento ruim que sentira.

Com o movimento do sobretudo, ficou á mostra o conjunto de saia curta rodada e blusa de alças finas e escandaloso decote verdes-escuro. Como ele mandara da última vez, viera com uma roupa mais decotada e uma saia mais curta. Tudo para sobreviver.

Da última vez, exitara um pouco em contar os segredos da SEJ, depois dele abusar de si, mas acabara por falar, após a ameaça de morte.

Com uma onda de sorte, seus poderes purificadores se mantiveram quase intactos, após ter de se deitar com Naraku.

Arrombou o cadeado, como da última vez que fora aquele lugar. Tinha que informar seu mestre sobre todos os planos de Myouga, mesmo que com um aperto no coração.

Ao chegar naquela sala novamente, deu de cara com Naraku, deitado na cama sobre uma mulher. Ela estava amarrada á cama, chorava muito, e tinha o corpo todo machucado. Arregalou os olhos. Ele estava a violentando.

Com ela fora diferente. Fora forçada sim, mas ela não reagiu.

Finalmente viu que escolhera um caminho sem volta.

#minha linda# Naraku disse. Ele saiu de cima da mulher e a matou com um só golpe. #limpe a cama para mim, querida# ele disse, se aproximando de Kikyou. Essa estendeu as mãos para o resto do corpo da mulher e suas mãos brilharam em azul claro perolado, e criou uma camada de ar pesada. Essa desmaterializou o corpo da mulher, embora o lençol se mantivesse coberto de sangue.

Se lembrou do dia em que conhecera Naraku. Como as outras vítimas, ele fora atrás dela, embora tivesse lhe feito uma proposta, antes de violentar-lhe e de lhe matar.

Ele havia dito: se você trabalhar para mim, eu lhe deixarei viva.

E ela aceitou, embora ainda receosa. Aquilo não havia acontecido nem há um mês e ainda sim, se tornara o seu pior pesadelo.

Depois de contar tudo a ele, este disse:

#então, como da última vez, vamos lá# ela se dirigiu para a cama, já retirando o sobretudo, quando ele segurou seu braço e disse perto de seu lábio:

#eu quero mais vontade sua, querida Kikyou# e beijou-lhe ferozmente, machucando-lhe os lábios com os caninos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome desceu do carro, retirando os óculos escuros e colocando-os na cabeça, pousando seus olhos azuis escuros sob o Templo a sua frente. Suspirou. Já estava na hora de resolver aquilo tudo.

Depois de treinar com a avó, havia ido para casa, tomado um banho e decidido. Ia resolver aquilo tudo.

Vestia uma calça roxa, uma blusa com um decote em V dessa mesma cor, com mangas longas e abertas.Os cabelos ainda presos em um coque.

Respirou fundo, colocando os óculos novamente nos olhos. Ainda achava que a família não tinha perdão, e sabia que não havia como se explicar, mas sentia que quando ouvisse a versão da família, os perdoaria e isso a intimidava.

A anos vivia acreditando em uma coisa e mudar isso seria muito difícil. Fora por isso que virara uma espiã.

Bateu no portão do antigo templo, e depois de minutos que pareceram horas foi atendida pelo irmão. Esse arregalou os olhos e, depois de constatar ser mesmo ela e com lágrimas nos olhos, ele a abraçou.

#irmã!# pode ouvir o menino murmurar entre soluços. Ele era menor de idade, tinha 17 anos e os avós tinham sua guarda. Além do mais, o menino havia perdoado os avós, fato que fez Kagome aceitar não ir vê-lo. Ficara assim durante 4 anos.

#você cresceu, Souta# exclamou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Quando ele parou de chorar, olhou-o nos olhos. Estes eram iguais aos seus, assim como os cabelos. Negros, liso, somente eram curtos.

Kagome e ele subiram a longa escadaria, a moça sentindo um aperto de saudade a cada degrau. Viu a Árvore Sagrada, o cheiro de cerejas invadiu-lhe as narinas. Com certeza a avó estava fazendo doce de cereja.

#VÓ, VÔ, K-CHAN ESTÁ AQUI!#

Puderam ouvir passos rápidos, e logo Kagome os viu. Uma senhora meio gorda, de cabelos em uma mistura de brancos e negros, olhos negros brilhantes. Os olhos azuis escuros herdara do pai e dos avós paternos. Pode ver também o avô, um senhor magro e corcunda, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos.

#minha neta!# pode ver a avó correr em sua direção, embora lenta, mas Kagome não se deixou abraçar.

#eu vim ouvir sua versão. Sei que vocês tem esse direito# disse, por fim. Os avós, entendendo, caminharam, junto aos netos, em direção á sala de estar. Todos se acomodaram e a neta disse:

#primeiro, porque deixaram aqueles youkais levarem meus pais?#

Há quase cinco anos, um grupo de Youkais lobo, haviam levado os pais de Kagome embora. Kagome e Souta, que voltavam do último dia de aula do ano, chegaram em casa e encontraram os avós ajoelhados na sala de jantar, aonde se viam marcas de sangue humano por toda sala e sentia-se várias energias, incluindo a de seu pai, que mesmo não tendo recebido poderes da mãe dele, tinha uma energia surpreendente para um humano normal.

Os avós somente lhes disseram que um grupo de lobos havia levado seus pais.

#vocês não fizeram nada para impedir!# disse a garota, sentindo a raiva começar a dominar-lhe# vocês estavam aqui e nada fizeram!# se levantou# sabiam também que minha mãe foi violentada pelos youkais na frente do meu pai, e depois os dois foram mortos, queimados!#

Kagome não tinha raiva de youkais, como o resto da família por parte de mãe. Os pais, que eram pesquisadores, haviam descoberto que aquele grupo de youkais era assassino e pretendiam revelar, e por causa disso, haviam sido assassinados. Claro que não perdoara os assassinos de seus pais.

A avó da moça começou a chorar no ombro do marido. Este, por sua vez, disse:

# está enganada. Nós não estávamos aqui e não sabíamos disso. Ao contrário de você, não temos poderes de Miko para podermos descobrir, não temos acesso a documentos confidenciais. Não estávamos presentes. Era por isso que estava com raiva? Achou mesmo que iríamos deixar seus pais serem levados sem fazermos nada?#

A moça também chorava. Como fora tola. Achar aquilo durante todo esse tempo dos próprios avós, aos quais amava tanto?

#então... Onde estavam?# disse chorosa.

#no supermercado. Eu arrastei seu avô, já que queria que ele pagasse a conta# disse a avó, chorando mais ainda. As duas se abraçaram.

Finalmente, tudo em sua vida estava resolvido. Quer dizer, quase tudo. Não sabia em que, mas Sesshoumaru mexera fundo com ela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sesshoumaru estava chegando no 'Teatro Municipal abandonado'. Entrou sem ser visto nesse e subiu até o terceiro andar, fazendo a capa negra que usava esvoaçar feroz.

Entrou na sala de Myouga e somente encontrou lá o dono da sala, Inuyasha e Miroku, este bocejando.

Cumprimentou-os e se sentou. Logo, as três mulheres entraram também, e Myouga começou.

#vamos, nós temos que começar essa missão hoje ainda#

Passou algumas informações, dizendo o que deveriam fazer e para onde deveriam ir.

Separaram-se em duplas, indo para a sala de disfarces.

Kagome, Sango, Sesshoumaru e Miroku acabaram por ter de mudar a cor dos cabelos.

Kagome pintou os seus de loiros, Sango de ruivos, miroku de castanhos e Sesshoumaru de pretos. Kagome colocou lentes de contato azuis claras, Sango colocou verdes, Miroku de pretas e Sesshoumaru violetas.

Kikyou e Inuyasha vestiram a roupa 'padrão' que era preto com detalhes cinza. Miroku e Sesshoumaru vestiram disfarces de pessoas normais. Sango e Kagome, porém, como deviam se infiltrar na vida pessoal de Naraku, vestiram roupas provocantes. Kikyou tropeçou **(N/A: ou será que fingiu tropeçar?)** e acabou por cair no colo de Inuyasha. Quando foi se levantar, quase tocou seus lábios com os do rapaz, que lhe sorriu.

#me desculpe. Eu tropecei#

#não tem problema# disse ele, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Enquanto isso, Kagome conversava animada com Sesshoumaru. Era raro que qualquer um dos dois não se mantivesse sério durante uma missão, ou o início de uma, mas os dois eram tão parecidos que acabavam por mudar.

Ouviram o som de um tapa. Miroku ficou cambaleante, enquanto Sango murmurava vários xingamentos.

#SEU TARADO! PERVERTIDO!# Miroku cambaleou sem querer até Kagome e acabou por chocar-se com ela, fazendo-a cair nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Ela sorriu para ele e disse:

#me desculpe#

#não tem problema# ela voltou a sua posição normal e seus olhos se encaram. No momento, azuis claros com violeta, mas podiam ver claramente por trás das lentes, fazendo seus olhos azuis escuros encontrarem-se com os dourados dele. Pela primeira vez na vida o youkai, seus olhos mostraram um brilho incomum.

#sejamos profissionais! Será que você não tem jeito Miroku?# puderam ouvir a voz de Inuyasha, e seus olhos se desviaram. Inuyasha deu um murro na cabeça de Miroku, que choramingou.

#não precisava disso!# passou a mão na cabeça, acariciando os cabelos castanhos.

Os quatro saíram, deixando Kagome e Sesshoumaru sozinhos. Eles se aproximaram e se encontraram em um doce beijo. Parecera-lhes de momento, mas sentiram algo diferente ao tocarem-se. Ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e ele a envolveu pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo.

O beijo ficou mais fundo e depois se soltaram. Sorriram e iam fazê-lo novamente, mas a voz do intrometido Miroku soou na sala, fazendo-os despertar e saíram, ainda trocando olhares, embora esses cada vez mais curtos. Separaram-se. Kagome seguiu com Sango e Sesshoumaru com Miroku, que deu um soco na cabeça desse.

#mas o que eu fiz dessa vez?# disse o Houshi, choramingando mais.

#nada que deva saber. Vamos logo# disse o youkai com a voz fria e grossa, embora dando um leve sorriso.

Kagome sorria radiante, e Sango somente observava a amiga.

#o que aconteceu? Você não é de sorrir K-chan#

ao ouvir o carinhoso apelido proferido pela amiga, Kagome despertou e disse, embora ainda sem sorrir.

#nada não. Eu... Reatei meus contatos com minha família materna#

#que bom para você!# Sango a abraçou. Sabia que a amiga sofria muito com essa briga.

Elas caminharam até a moto delas, e subiram nessas. Myouga havia lhes dado um endereço, descoberto por fontes mais que secretas da SEJ onde Naraku tinha contatos. Alguns de seus mais confiáveis seguidores **(N/A: tô falando como se fosse o Voldemort!)** iam encontrar novos integrantes da equipe.

Miroku e Sesshoumaru foram a outro ponto de encontro e Kikyou e Inuyasha ficavam vigiando os quatro, para ver se nada aconteceria com eles, pelo menos até descobrirem uma sede das negociações de Naraku, onde as pessoas faziam suas 'encomendas'. Pediam a ele para matar outras. Kikyou sabia onde era. Ia lá freqüentemente, mas não podia contar, com uma dor no coração.

Logo, Sesshoumaru e Miroku chegaram a uma boate bem popular. Desceram do carro do youkai e entraram nessa e se surpreenderam ao ver um youkai ao fundo, normalmente, aquela boate nunca abrigava ninguém de dia, muito menos com tudo escuro do jeito que estava. Eles se entreolharam.

Sesshoumaru e Miroku levaram as mãos lentamente até as armas que tinham balas purificadoras colocadas em suas cinturas, preparando para, se necessário, atirarem.

O youkai se aproximou deles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome e Sango pararam suas motos no local em que Myouga as mandara. Tiraram os capacetes e se entreolharam, os olhos no momento azuis claros de Kagome encaram os verdes de Sango como se perguntassem algo.

Aquele prédio parecia abandonado, artifício comumente usado para afastar curiosos. Sango desceu da moto primeiro, observando tudo em volta. Acabaram por ir parar em um lugar deserto. O ato de virar-se para todos os lados fez a saia curta rodada jeans escuro da moça rodar levemente. Usava também uma blusa colada, curta até acima do umbigo, branca. Calçava uma bota jeans escura de cano alto, e seus cabelos, no momento ruivos estavam soltos.

Kagome também desceu da moto, usava um short mais curto que a saia de Sango, branco, com um cinto prata. Usava uma bota branca de cano alto e uma blusa rosa claro, curta até o umbigo e colada. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos.

Entraram nele. Estava mesmo deserto. Cheio de teias de aranha, baratas e ratos.

Caminharam lentamente até a escada. Mantinham-se calmas e alertas, embora, se algo acontecesse, sabiam que nada poderiam fazer, já que tinham que dar a impressão de só querer fazer parte da quadrilha, ou melhor, querer ficar perto de Naraku.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquele era o único quarto de todo o prédio que não estava caindo os pedaços. Uma cama de casal enorme, coberta com um edredom vermelho-sangue estava no centro do quarto. Do lado direito, um sofá branco, com Naraku sobre aquela mulher despida amarrada nos pulsos e pés, os dois locais ensangüentados. Os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar da mulher liberavam mais lágrimas, e os lábios estavam feridos profundamente, como todo o resto do corpo. Os cabelos castanhos estavam muito manchados de sangue.

Do lado esquerdo da cama estava uma mesa de carvalho, com champanhe, tudo muito luxuoso. Naraku saiu de cima da mulher e se vestiu. A mulher fixou os olhos verdes nele e disse, entre soluços:

#por favor... Me solte# Naraku pegou seu queixo delicadamente e disse:

#minha cara, somente os meus homens e mulheres mais fiéis podem ver meu rosto, além é claro, do meu maior inimigo# ele deu um selinho em seus lábios e quando afastou o rosto, cravou as garras no rosto delicado da youkai.

Retirou as garras do rosto dela, agora manchadas de sangue e ouviu a mulher chorar ainda mais.

#e pare com isso, está me irritando!# ele se enfureceu, e acabou por liberar seu miasma. Aos poucos e dolorosamente, a mulher foi morrendo.

Naraku retirou o corpo da mulher dali, deixando apenas o sofá branco coberto pelo sangue da mulher.

Ele caminhou até a mesa de carvalho e se serviu de uma taça de champanhe. Se sentou em uma poltrona preta ao lado da cama, e, balançando levemente a taça, disse:

#pode vir, minha linda...# sorriu maligno #eu estou há sua espera#.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha e Kikyou já estavam ali a um bom tempo. Vigiavam Sesshoumaru e Miroku, que tinham entrado na boate a pouco e não saíra de lá. Inuyasha, que sentava no banco do motorista do carro preto, fechou o vidro escuro. Kikyou suspirou. Chegou a hora de recomeçar o plano de Naraku.

#sabe Inuyasha, eu me senti atraída por você desde o momento que o vi# disse ela, virando-se para ele, que mantinha uma expressão surpresa.

#eu...# mas ela não o deixou terminar e o beijou. Saiu da cadeira do passageiro e pôs uma perna de cada lado do Hanyou, que passou os braços pelas costas dela, acariciando-as. Kikyou começou a passar as mãos pelo tórax definido dele.

Pelo menos era verdade. Kikyou sentira-se mesmo atraída pelo hanyou desde quando o vira. E como conversara com ele, descobrira que ele era o tipo de homem que ela queria para si. Bonito, inteligente, **(N/A: nem tanto, para cair na lábia dela)** esperto e forte.

Inuyasha gostara muito de Kikyou. Ela era linda, tinha um corpo escultural, era inteligente e esperta. Agora, não esperava que ela lhe desse um mole desses logo de cara. Sua mão desceu para a coxa da miko, e esta começou a acariciar sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome e Sango já estavam no terceiro andar. Vasculharam todo o segundo, e agora abriam as portas do terceiro. Foi quando uma porta a uns 13 metros delas se abriu e revelou Onigumo Naraku.

#o que desejam?# disse ele, educado. Kagome e Sango puderam sentir a ironia que aquela falar representava.

"prender você?" pensaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, embora sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente, fazendo-o retribuir o sorriso de forma sarcástica.

#você é Onigumo Naraku, certo?# disse Sango com a voz macia, e ele respondeu:

#depende do que desejam#

#queremos fazer parte da sua quadrilha# disse Kagome, com a voz firme. Cansara de dizer a Sango e Kikyou. Para representar um grosso mafioso, você tem que agir como tal. No entanto, as duas insistiam em agir como doces colegiais.

#venham comigo# disse ele, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando até o fim do corredor, aonde estava uma escada. " ah sim. Você veio a mim, minha doce Kagome. Eu não te obriguei a nada. Kikyou está fazendo um bom trabalho".

Eles desceram a escada que ia se estreitando a cada degrau. Sango e Kagome perceberam que já deviam estar no subsolo, do tanto que desceram. Quando os degraus acabaram, uma porta velha estava a sua frente. Podiam distinguir-se um pesado som vindo de trás da porta, quando Naraku fez uma reverência e deu-lhes passagem.

#por favor# indicou a porta. Elas abriram essa e deram de cara com uma boate. Várias pessoas dançando, várias luzes e uma música muito alta, além de um bar a direita. Puderam ver que ali o consumo de drogas era mais descarado que nas boates comuns. Mal entraram no lugar, e um rapaz chegou-lhes, oferecendo êxtase.

Elas, que tinham de aceitar, tomavam um remédio, como todos os agentes da SEJ, para que o organismo não seja afetado pelo efeito da droga, e que não ficassem viciadas. Era como se bebessem um copo d'água.

Podiam sentir várias pessoas pegando em seus corpos, mas seguiram Naraku, até o bar. Ele se sentou em um dos bancos e indicou-lhes dois bancos á sua frente.

#é obvio que eu não recuso ninguém. Todos que quiserem podem entrar para minha quadrilha, embora algumas pessoas eu pesquise seu passado.# elas deram uma discreta troca de olhares# mas é obvio que eu não pesquisarei a vida de duas lindas mulheres como vocês# ele pegou no queixo delas e sorriu. #qual seus nomes?#

# Himaka Seiko# disse Kagome. Sango continuou:

#Yamate Kitani#.

#Seiko e Kitani. Belos nomes#. "vocês não sabem o que te esperam".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oi de novo minna!**

**Eu espero que gostem desse capítulo. Como eu não coloquei quase nada da Kag com o Sesshy no último capítulo, eu antecipei o beijo deles. Espero que gostem, eu, particularmente achei cedo demais, mas como as fics são feitas para vocês, espero que vocês estejam gostando.**

**Quem puder ler as minhas fics Um amor de verão e A dinastia da espada leiam, eu ficaria muito feliz.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Sacerdotiza: olá! Muito obrigada pela review. pois éh, a Kikyou não sossega mesmo. Eu também vou sentir pena do inu, mas fazer o que? Que bom que está gostando.**

**Espero postar logo e continue seguindo.**

**Bejos.**

**Kanna Nagoky: oi! ****Obrigada por ter me mandado uma review. bem, acho que depois de ler esse capítulo vai entender o caso de Kikyou. Se não entendeu, eu explico. **

**Naraku ameaçou Kikyou de morte. Ela o obedece para que ele não cumpra a promessa. Acho que deu para perceber que Naraku quer muito Kagome, eu só não vou dizer o porque ainda. Ela sabe que se ele conseguir pegar Kagome sem que ela tenha feito o trabalho, ele vai matá-la.**

**Se ainda tem dúvidas, conte, eu responderei com prazer.**

**Continue mandando reviews, e eu espero postar o mais rápido possivel.**

**Bjs.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: oi! Tudo bom? Muitíssimo obrigada pela review. que bom que gostou do capítulo. Bem, sobre Kikyou, eu praticamente estou no meio termo, por isso não opino sobre a situação dela.**

**Eu não tinha colocado quase nada de Kag e Sesshy, e nesse cap. Eu coloquei um pouco, espero que goste.**

**Continue me mandando reviews que eu continuo escrevendo viu?**

**Bjos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi minna :)**

**E aí, demorei muito? com certeza não é? Não me matem onegai!!! ... eu estive muito ocupada com a escola... **

**tem ficado muito apertado para mim e ainda por cima não tinha idéia de como passar minhas idéias p/ a fic no papel, quer dizer, no computador XD**

**E mudando de assunto... Eu recebi só duas reviews!!! A fic está muito ruim? Pelo menos me digam se está boa ou não! Eu posso melhorá-la.**

**Bem, vamos a fic, senão eu vou começar a chorar.**

Capítulo 3 //descobertas dolorosas //

#rápido Kagome! Ele deve estar chegando!! Aquela entrega que ele foi fazer pessoalmente não deve demorar a ser feita!!!# Sango estava quase histérica perto da porta.

#já vou... espera aí... acho que achei!# Kagome olhou a pasta em sua mão e sorriu. Em quase 4 meses de trabalho naquele caso elas finalmente tinham descobrido algo de útil. Correu para a fotocopiadora que Naraku tinha em sua luxuosa sala e tirou cópias daqueles documentos.

#rápido!!!# Kagome teve o cuidado de tentar guardar a pasta do jeito que a encontrou e correu com Sango para a porta da sala. Correram pelo corredor em direção as escadas, já que ao lado de fora caía uma grossa tempestade e um raio havia acertado o poste de luz cortando assim a energia. Mas não fazia diferença naquele momento pois já passavam da meia noite e somente as ações ilegais aconteciam ali e para a sorte delas, naquele dia, nada estava acontecendo.

Á meses atrás, elas tinham descoberto sozinhas –já que os capangas de Naraku quase descobriram **(N/A: eles acham que Naraku não sabe da SEJ) **de onde Sesshoumaru e Miroku eram e não os deixaram fazer parte da quadrilha– que Naraku se passava por um renomado advogado.

Saíram do prédio discretas e subiram em suas motos. Foram direto para a SEJ. Perceberam que atrás delas, o carro de Inuyasha as acompanhava, mas discretamente. Sesshoumaru e Miroku, como tiveram de se afastar da gangue por serem considerados "não-confiáveis", agora se aproximavam da vida pessoal de algumas das mulheres que obedeciam Naraku e que estavam mais próximas dele, para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

Chegaram a SEJ e esperaram o casal. A um mês, Kikyou e Inuyasha estavam namorando. Quando já estavam dentro do elevador e Inuyasha se preparava para digitar a senha quando viu o carro do amigo entrando pelo portão automático do estacionamento.

Miroku e Sesshoumaru caminharam até o elevador e os cumprimentaram. Sesshoumaru frio como sempre e Miroku fazendo muitas brincadeiras. O youkai trocou um olhar demorado com Kagome e os dois somente o desfizeram quando ouviram um som abafado de tapa e um grito esganiçado:

#AHHH! SEU HOUSHI HENTAI, PERVERTIDO, TARADO, DEPRAVADO, NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!# antes mesmo da exterminadora começar a falar todos já tinham levado as mãos aos ouvidos. Mesmo assim, por estarem em um local muito pequeno e abafado o grito da moça entrou nos ouvidos de todos, fazendo a maioria ter dor de cabeça, a exceção dela e do Houshi, já acostumado.

A porta do elevador se abriu e todos logo saíram. Caminharam até a presidencia da SEJ e entraram já sem bater. Myouga conversava com Kaede e os olhou. Parecia muito cansado. Se cumprimentaram e Kaede voltou ao laboratório.

#e então? Descobriram alguma coisa# Sesshoumaru e Miroku se ajeitaram na cadeira e o humano disse sério:

#descobrimos que a sede das negociações do Naraku fica em uma cidade próxima de Tóquio, mas não sabemos exatamente o endereço#.

Kikyou empalideceu. Eles estavam descobrindo mais do que seu mestre pretendia que descobrissem. No entanto, sentia vontade de omitir aquilo dele, mas se o fizesse e ele descobrisse por meio de outro, ela estaria morta. Myouga fez uma expressão pensativa e com a mão no queixo disse:

#eu já esperava que não fosse ser aqui. Tóquio é movimentada demais, até mesmo para esse tipo de ação# Kagome e sango ficaram de pé e a 2ª disse:

#já sabemos porque Naraku quer matar os decendentes de Houshis, Mikos, Taiji-Yas e os mais poderosos Youkais e Hanyous# Kagome estendeu-lhe a pasta com as informações e se sentou novamente, cruzando os braços.

Enquanto Myouga lia escandalizado as informações contidas na pasta, Kagome explicava:

#esta pasta contém informações sobre um tipo de composto químico. Ele é capaz de mudar o DNA humano e youkai e transforma-los em um DNA hanyou. Me pareceu que ele existe desde a era feudal. Foi criado por hanyous que não queriam mais ser discriminados. No entanto, parece que alguns youkais e hanyous mais poderosos, pricipalmente os da decendência Taisho (olhou para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha) se revoltaram contra esses hanyous e lutaram. Somente um deles sobreviveu e acho que já sabem quem é. É por isso que Naraku quer os Taisho. Quer se vingar. E acho que pretende continuar com seus planos#

#até aí eu entendo, mas porque acabar também com Houshis, Mikos e Taiji-Yas?# perguntou Miroku, olhando-as. Kagome voltou-se para ele e disse:

#por possuírem uma energia muito poderosa, imagino que Houshis, Mikos e Taiji-Yas sejam imunes ao composto. Por isso exterminá-los. Poderiam ser um problema em seus planos se nos revoltarmos contra ele. Além disso, alguns humanos poderam não sobreviver#.

#porque não?# perguntou roucamente Kikyou.

#os youkais poderiam facilmente ser transformados em hanyou. Mas para os humanos poderia ser muito doloroso e alguns até mesmo morreriam#.

#o que eu não entendo é como ele poderia fazer com que toda a população se utilize dessa droga# exclamou Inuyasha pensativo.

#isso é fácil# disse Sesshoumaru #ele pode enganar a população, vender como remédio, ou mesmo obrigar a população. Pode até fazer isso aos poucos, para ele, seria fácil calar os meios de comunicação e assim as pessoas não teriam acesso a notícias. E ele não precisa que toda a população vire hanyou, apenas a youkai. Os humanos teriam medo deles e não os questionariam ou os questionariam, apenas alguns que seriam facilmente exterminados#.

#mas como vamos impedi-lo?# perguntou Sango. Myouga finalmente retirou os olhos da pasta e fixou-os no grupo.

#prendendo Naraku#. Kagome rodou na cadeira e olhou para o avô.

#me desculpe Myouga mas você sabe que isso é muito difícil. Pode até ser impossível, principalmente conseguir prender ele antes de realizar seus planos#.

#é aí que você se engana!# disse Miroku sorrindo. Todos o olharam. Do que ele estaria falando.

#mas do que...# começou Kagome, mas Sango logo sorriu e concordou com ele, interrompendo-a.

#é claro! Pense comigo... Naraku quer nos matar antes de realizar seus planos...# Kagome começou a entender e terminou sua frase:

#...então ele não colocará seu plano em prática enquanto nós ainda estivermos vivos!!#

Kikyou respirou fundo. Estava pensando: mesmo que não contasse a Naraku a inteligência dos amigos, alguém contaria e ele somente acabaria matando ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

# então Kikyou... até quanto eles sabem do meu plano?# a voz fria e perversa surgiu, e sabia que ele estava ali, mesmo encoberto pelas sombras. Respirou fundo e contou:

#eles sabem que pretende tranformar youkais em hanyous e que não pretende agir enquanto todos eles estiverem vivos mestre#. Um barulho de taça quebrando foi ouvido por ela mas a voz dele continuava no mesmo tom, como se tudo andasse bem.

#isso faz com que eu tenha que antecipar um pouco meus planos#

#e também estão quase descobrindo sua localização# ele deu um passo a frente, saíndo das sombras e mostrando seu rosto contraído de raiva.

#mas você não serva para nada Kikyou?# ela se ajoelhou e disse:

#mas até ontem eles não sabiam de nada disso, a maior parte de tudo foi dedução deles!!!# ela torcia para que os outros conseguissem descobrir logo tudo sobre o hanyou e em fim derrotá-lo.

Naraku pegou-a pelo pescoço e deixou seu rosto a milímetros do seu.

#acho melhor que eles não descubram mais nada Kikyou... senão quem vai pagar por isso será você!!#

jogou a moça encima da cama e sentou-se por cima dela. Ele pensava, enquanto rasgava as vestes da Miko:

"pelo menos a minah princesa não sabe porque eu a quero, mas logo logo ela descubrirá!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome chegou em casa ofegante. Olhou pela janela da sala e viu a tempestade ficar ainda mais grossa. Olhou em seguida para o relógio e viu que este marcava 11 da noite. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou de algumas horas atrás:

Flash back

_Kagome e Sango estavam entrando no estacionamento da SEJ quando Sesshoumaru segurou o braço da primeira e disse:_

_#eu quero falar com você Kagome... á sós# disse e Sango logo saiu. Kagome olhou Sesshoumaru que começou a falar:_

_#Kagome eu ainda não consigo esquecer daquele beijo que demos no primeiro dia deste caso._

_#Sesshoumaru eu...#_

_#Kagome...# ele a interrompeu, fazendo um contato visual. Os olhos de Kagome se perderam naquele lindo mar dourado, mas só voltou a realidade quando ouviu a fala do youkai.#... Você quer namorar comigo?#_

_Ficou alguns minutos petrificada. Ela havia ouvido direito? Mas logo depois ela sorriu e disse:_

_#claro que quero!# os dois novamente se beijaram, dessa vez estando ainda mais interligados._

Fim do flash back

Depois daquilo eles haviam ído ao cinema, como se namorassem a muito tempo. A moça suspirou, se dirigindo para o sofá e se sentando nele. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca fora romântica daquele jeito. Talvez estivesse apaixonada como dizia seu coração, mas sua mente insistia em dizer que era somente uma fase.

#não dizem que se deve seguir o coração? Pois então é o que eu vou fazer... depois de tomar um banho... essa tempestade me molhou toda...# disse se levantando para ir ao banheiro. No entanto, uma sombra passou perto da janela e Kagome caminhou até lá. Aprendera a seguir seus instintose eles lhe diziam que estava em perigo.

Novamente uma sombra passou atrás de si e virou-se. Nesse momento um barulho de metal caíndo no chão soou e ela olhou para perto dos pés, antes que pudesse ter uma reação desmaiou. A única coisa que pode reconhecer foi o pote de metal que guardava sonífero com o símbolo da SEJ.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

#eu a trouxe como pediu, Naraku.# a voz feminina soou na sala fazendo eco. Os passos pesados mas calmos também tiveram o mesmo efeito, e logo aós ela pode ouvir a voz masulina dizer:

#muito bom Kikyou. Está se saíndo melhor do que achei que fosse. Conseguiu derrotar a miko mais poderosa desde a era feudal, quando Midoriko morreu, se bem que teve de usar artimanhas mas mesmo assim, conta como uma vitória não é?# Naraku se aproximou de Kikyou e beijou-lhe os lábios apenas com um toque, para depois segurar seu rosto e dizer: #aproveite bem Kikyou querida, pois esse provavelmente será o último beijo que vou te dar. Finalmente tenho meu objeto de desejo!!#

Ele a beijou profundamente, mordendo seu lábio e fazendo com que ela e ele sentissem o gosto de sangue. Ele a soltou e um pensamento veio na mente da miko:

"pelo menos agora ele não vai mais me tocar. Só quero saber como ele vai conter os poderes de Kagome" sorriu pensando em Naraku morrendo pelas mãos da outra. Suspirou... ele devia ter um jeito de enfraquece-la. Além do mais, o desaparecimento de Kagome só seria descoberto no outro dia e os agentes da SEJ só descobririam a localização de Naraku depois de muito... muito tempo. **(N/A: o que para vcs são uns ****2 ou 3**** capítulos)**.

Naraku colocou Kagome ainda desmaiada sobre a cama e acariciou seu rosto, logo depois beijou-lhe de leve. Não pretendia abusar dela enquanto estivesse desacordada... queria fazê-lo com a moça consciente.

#quem sabe você não acaba se rendendo aos meus encantos?# disse maligno, dando outro beijo leve em seus lábios. Um beijo frio, como só ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

#onde está a Kagome?# disse Sesshoumaru, tenso. Já estavam ali fazia horas e a moça não aparecia. Myouga foi tentar acalmá-lo quando dois agentes da SEJ entraram e se aproximaram da mesa.

#e então? Encontraram ela em casa?#

#Não, sr. Kisuky. E não há sinais de luta, mas detectamos que o tapete estava úmido. Recolhemos umas amostras do líquido# ele entregou-lhes um frasco com o líquido transparente. Kikyou começou a suar. Como podia ter deixado aquilo escapar? Sabia que não desconfiariam dela, mas agora eles saberiam que Naraku tinha um espião na SEJ.

Myouga dispensou os dois agentes e chamou Kaede.

#estou aqui.# disse a senhora e Myouga entregou-lhe o frasco.

#a agente Higurashi não veio hoje e mandei fazerem uma busca em sua casa. Encontraram esse líquido no tapete, analise para mim#

A mulher voltou ao laboratório com o frasco e voltou uns 10 minutos depois.

#eu não estou entendendo, esse líquido tem todos os componentes do sonífero que nós desenvolvemos. Nenhuma outra instituição usa o mesmo#

#tem certeza? Pode ser outro.# disse Kikyou, temerosa.

#tenho sim. Eu fiz várias análises e olhei componente por componente. É o nosso#.

#então isso quer dizer apenas uma coisa.# disse Sesshoumaru# tem um traidor na SEJ#.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome acordava lentamente. As vistas da moça ainda estavam embaçadas. Olhou ao redor e sentiu uma leve tontura e uma pequena dor de cabeça ao levantar, mas nem ligou. Viu as paredes escuras e caminhou pelo quarto. Achou a porta de pedra maciça, e ia destruí-la, quando uma voz sombria surgiu no quarto.

#não vai adiantar estourar as paredes Kagome querida... este quarto está protegido com inúmeras barreiras e essas paredes suportaram qualquer ataque, mesmo feito pela miko mais poderosa#.

#quem é você?# disse ela firme, embora reconhecesse a voz.

#ah, não sabe mesmo quem eu sou ou só não quer perder o disfarce... Himaka Seiko# ele apareceu próximo a ela, tão próximo que ela se assustou e tropeçou, ao tentar se afastar. Ficou de pé rapidamente e se afastou até emparelhar com a parede, enquanto Naraku se aproximava.

#acharam mesmo que eu não sabia quem vocês eram e de onde são?# a voz dele ficou mais rude, enquanto se aproximava o suficiente para Kagome sentir sua respiração misturando-se com a sua.# pois saibam que eu sei de tudo que planejavam... tudo mesmo#

#e vai me matar?# disse ela desafiadora. Ele sorriu maligno e disse, quase encostando seus lábios aos dela.

#não querida Kagome. Matarei todos menos você. Você tem um débito a me pagar#.

Kagome olhou-o confusa. Naraku se afastou e começou a caminhar pela sala.

#você sabe o motivo daquele grupo de youkais lobo ter atacado seus pais?#

#eu achava que...#

#sim, achava que eles os havia atacado por seus pais descobrirem que aquele grupo era um grupo de assassinos mas não é assim! Eu os mandei matar sua mãe e você porque vocês tinham poderes purificadores! Sua mãe era decendente de mikos!#

#não! Minha mãe não era...# disse ela confusa, mas ele a interrompeu.

#como acha que ela podia curar as pessoas daquele jeito? Ela mesma não sabia, mas era sim decendente de mikos. Sua avó materna não recebeu poderes por isso eu não fui atrás dela também. Porque acha que é a miko mais poderosa? Sua mãe era decendente de Midoriko, assim como você é!#

#mas isso não quer dizer que tenho uma dívida com você...#

#mas você não ouviu toda a história# Naraku se serviu de uma taça de vinho que estava em uma mesa ali# antes de sua mãe se casar com seu pai ela me conheceu. Eu a pedi em casamento e ela ia aceitar, mas desistiu quando eu lhe contei dos meus planos. Achou que eu estava louco#

Kagome não coseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

#Eu propus que ela controlasse o mundo junto comigo mas ela me chamou de maluco. Não me levou a sério. Então eu tentei possuí-la a força. Por eu ser um hanyou, isso diminuiria seus poderes e como esses já eram pequenos, seriam diminuídos a zero. Não ofereceria mais perigo para mim. Mas a melhor amiga dela me impediu. Acho que a conhece. Até hoje é amiga dela, ou melhor, você a considera sua amiga, mas ela te traiu#.

#ninguém me traiu!#

# ah sim... Kikyou te traiu. Não entendo como a mãe dela pode ter sido tão leal a amiga e Kikyou tenha se rendido tão facilmente#

#não... Pode ser verdade... Nós confiamos nela!!# disse Kagome, com lágrimas nos olhos fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada.

#a mãe dela também era uma miko, e eu a matei, depois de mandar matarem sua mãe. Quando vocês descobriram que eu estava começando a matar Mikos, Houshis, Taiji-Yas e os Hanyous e Youkais mais poderosos eu já tinha quase feito o mesmo com sua 'amiginha' Kikyou. Mas eu propus a ela que ficasse ao meu lado e ela aceitou. Desde então vem traindo vocês e me contando sobre seus planos#

Naraku se aproximou de Kagome e falou em seu ouvido:

#tudo que vocês descobriram eu já tinha planejado# se afastou dela# mas você é melhor agente do que eu pensava. Conseguiu até descobrir o meu plano, de acordo com Kikyou através de puro raciocínio. Pobre Kikyou...# virou-se para Kagome com um olhar assassino# mal sabe que eu vou traí-la como ela traiu vocês...#

#você é... perverso! Ela está do seu lado e vai matá-la!!# disse a moça, sentino-se ainda mais enojada dele, que sorriu.

#pessoas que traem os próprios amigos para se salvar não são de confiança, querida Kagome. Se vocês que a conhecem a tanto tempo foram traídos por ela, quem garante que ela não fará o mesmo comigo?# 

#o medo de morrer?!# perguntou insolentemente a moça. Naraku começou a andar e colocou a mão no queixo, fingindo estar pensando.

#talvez. Mas ainda sim não garanto. Ela pode muito bem me trair e mesmo que não o faça... eu vou matá-la...# parou de caminhar e olhou com o canto dos olhos para Kagome, que sentiu um arrepio na espinha#... já tenho alguém mais poderosa e mais bela também#

#eu nunca vou ficar ao seu lado!!! Nunca você vai encostar nenhum dedo em mim!# Naraku se aproximou dela e pegou seu queixo.

#pode se proteger o que for, Kagome. Mas você vai ficar fraca e mesmo sem querer, vai ser minha. Só escolha se por bem ou por mal#.

#o quanto eu puder evitar ser enojada por você eu o farei!!!# disse ela, jogando uma energia contra o corpo dele, que foi jogado contra a parede. Naraku limpou o filete de sangue que começou a se formar a partir dos lábios e gritou, enraivecido:

#sua vadia!!! Vai pagar caro por isso!#

Kagome criou uma barreira envolta de si bem na hora que Naraku avançou. Ele acabou encostando na barreira e se queimou.

#maldita!!# mas logo ele sorriu, fazendo Kagome estremecer# o que vai fazer querida, quando ficar fraca e não conseguir mais manter essa barreira?# a voz de Naraku ficou gélida e rancorosa quando disse:

#ah, e o seu namoradinho vai pagar caro por ter encostado em você!#

Naraku deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu, enquanto Kagome ficava amedrontada, por ela e principalmente por Sesshoumaru e pelo que Naraku podia fazer com ele. E o pior de tudo, ele estava certo. Tinha que escapar daquele lugar de qualquer jeito, pois não teria energia suficiente para mantê-la por muito tempo. Começou a olhar envolta.

"eu tenho que escapar!!! Eles ainda estão com Kikyou! Ah Sesshoumaru, espero que esteja bem." pensou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Olá minna :)**

**E aí, gostaram? Eu amei esse capítulo!!! Ele está meio curto, mas a história se explicou nele e acho que é um dos mais importantes para a fic.**

**Os próximos povavelmente serão iguais ou até menores que esse, mas não deixam de ser importante pois mesmo tendo menos ação eles prepararam tudo para o final. Sim, a fic será curta, terá mais ou menos uns 6 capítulos. **

**E respondendo ás reviews:**

**Naninhachan****: olá!!! Domo arigatou pela review!! que bom que gostou! **

**Continue acompanhando, e mande reviews, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, eu amei!!! Espero demorar menos a postar do que dessa vez.**

**Bjos.**

**Jade Amorim de Oliveira****: olá!!! Domo arigatou pela review!!! fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!!!**

**Continue acompanhando e mande reviews, espero postar rápido.**

**Bjos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá minna :)**

**AHHHH! (se esconde para tentar manter sua segurança, após ver uma cadeira passar a centímetros de sua cabeça)**

**Sei, eu demorei muito, mas eu viajei e não tive como atualizar minhas fics... (mantém-se escondida, ainda correndo risco de vida).**

**Todas estão atrasadas e não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para atualizar todas, pois como sou meio tolinha, coloquei fics demais on line e nenhuma estava nem um pouco adiantada quando saí de férias.**

**Bem, essa, já que está acabando, eu não pretendo postar tão rapidamente, mas vou tentar evitar que eu demore muito, mas não posso garantir nada.**

Capítulo 4 //explicações//

#Droga!# a voz de Sesshoumaru ecoou pelo apartamento. Ele deu um soco na mesa e Inuyasha suspirou #como eu pude deixar isso acontecer?#

#primeiro irmãozinho...# começou o Hanyou, vendo a expressão de fúria do irmão, sentiu até vontade de rir #o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa e segundo...# disse rápido, vendo que o mais velho se preparava para falar# quebrar seus móveis não vai trazer a Kagome de volta#

#eu não estou com paciência para suas ironias, Inuyasha# disse rudemente Sesshoumaru, se dirigindo para a porta, quando ouviu batidas na porta.#eu não ouvi o interfone tocando...#

abriu a porta e sentiu vontade de fechá-la novamente quando deu de cara com Miroku, mas conteve-se.

#será que o porteiro nem avisa mais quando chega alguém?#

#ora Sesshoumaru, eu sou seu ami...# parou no instante que viu o olhar assassino do Youkai e corrigiu-se# colega de trabalho e venho tanto aqui que ele já sabe que nem precisa avisar#

#eu deveria ter o direito de recusar sua irritante companhia# respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu se acalmar.

#acho que você não vai conseguir trazê-la de volta gritando com a gente, Sesshoumaru# disse Inuyasha.

#tudo culpa daquele maldito Naraku, ah, mas quando eu descobrir quem é o traidor...#

#Sesshoumaru! Desse assunto temos que falar em código para nossa própria segurança!!# disse Miroku, olhando para os lados como se houvessem espiões dependurados nas janelas.

#QUE SE DANE A SEGURANÇA!!# gritou o youkai.

#assim não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum# suspirou Inuyasha, olhando fixamente através da janela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Kikyou desceu do carro. Respirou fundo. Aquela era uma decisão na qual colocava sua vida em risco, mas o peso em sua consciência era muito pesado para carregar. Não podia deixar que outras pessoas morressem porque era uma covarde. Podia até não conseguir salvá-los, mas tinha a obrigação de tentar.

Um vento forte bateu em seu rosto, como se lavasse sua alma de todos os erros que cometera, e por um segundo até fora assim, mas ainda se sentia culpada.

Escondeu sua presença com seus poderes para que Naraku não descobrisse sua presença tão cedo e caminhou decidida em direção ao portão daquela mansão abandonada. Finalmente sentia que estava agindo corretamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Mais uma vez Kagome fez com que a barreira envolta de si crescesse e jogou-a contra a parede, e mais uma vez não teve resultado. Respirou fundo e controlou a vontade de chorar, algo raro a acontecer com ela. Tinha que escapar dali de qualquer maneira, antes que ficasse fraca demais para se proteger de Naraku. Mas tinha que se acalmar, ficar nervosa só faria com que seus poderes enfraquecessem mais rapidamente.

Afastou-se o máximo possível quando a porta se abriu e revelou a bela mulher de cabelos negros e pele extremamente pálida, vestindo um sobretudo roxo muito bem amarrado. Nesse mesmo momento a expressão do rosto de Kagome tornou-se raivosa e sentiu vontade de partir para cima da outra.

#olá Kagome# neste momento já não conseguiu mais se segurar.

#sua vadia! Como tem coragem de falar assim comigo depois da traição que nos fez?# disse, se preparando para partir para cima dela.

# Kagome eu...# tentou começar, mas a outra a impediu.

# Como consegue dormir a noite?#

#eu...# virou o rosto, para não ter que encarar o olhar de Kagome#...não consigo#

#era de se esperar# disse Kagome.

#Kagome, eu fiz tudo que fiz porque...#

#para!# gritou Kagome, já não conseguindo mais ouvi-la# para de tentar se explicar. O que você fez não tem perdão#

#eu sei!# respondeu Kikyou no mesmo tom, ainda sem encarar Kagome# mas ponha-se no meu lugar... Naraku ia me matar. O que você teria feito?#

#eu morreria!# disse Kagome, agora com lágrimas nos olhos. Encostou na mesa onde dias atrás Naraku pegara sua taça de vinho# eu morreria pelos meus amigos! Kikyou, eu morreria por você! Eu confiava em você!#

#eu sei Kagome e me arrependo da minha escolha todos os dias!#

#ainda pode revertê-la, mas quando Naraku me matar e matar aos outros você não poderá mais fazer nada e terá de conviver com essa culpa todos os dias!#

#Kagome, eu fiz isso para viver#

#mas nem isso você vai conseguir. Naraku pretende matá-la Kikyou, aliás, nem sei porque ele deixou você vir aqui me ver, ele sabia que eu contaria isso a você!#

#ele não sabe que estou aqui# disse a outra, fazendo Kagome estranhar. Kikyou finalmente encarou Kagome, que se surpreendeu ao ver lágrimas correndo pelo rosto da outra, ao ver seus olhos, sempre opacos e sem brilho estarem brilhando de tristeza, de arrependimento.

#você sabia Kikyou, que foi o Naraku quem matou sua mãe?#

Kikyou olhou no fundo dos olhos de Kagome. Ela não podia estar dizendo a verdade. Um ódio correu por todo seu corpo e quase saiu correndo atrás de Naraku.

#antes... eu já estava decidida a ajudar vocês. Mas agora, eu não tenho mais nenhuma dúvida. Como eu pude ajudar o Naraku, que matou minha própria mãe?# lágrimas ainda mais sinceras correram seu belo e pálido rosto, e nesse momento, Kagome a perdoou.# como pude... me...entragar para ele?# aos poucos a voz de Kikyou foi sumindo, até ela começar a soluçar e Kagome a abraçou.

#ainda está em tempo de tentar reparar seu erro, Kikyou# disse.

#obrigada por me perdoar Kagome, você realmente é uma amiga de verdade# e virou-se, pronta para encarar seus erros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Miroku fechou os olhos, entediando-se com o movimento repetitivo de Sesshoumaru a andar pela sala. Inuyasha estava quase dormindo quando o telefone toca e Sesshoumaru apressa-se desesperado para atender.

#Alô?# diz firmemente o youkai. Mesmo preocupado, ele mantinha-se sério e frio.

#precisamos que venham para a SEJ agora!# Sango parecia desesperada mas ao mesmo tempo alegre.

#o que aconteceu?# perguntou ele.

#não vou falar por telefone venham agora!# exigiu a moça e pela primeira vez alguém havia conseguido dar uma ordem a Sesshoumaru e ele não havia cortado-lhe a cabeça, embora ainda não tivesse visto a Taiji-Ya.

Sango desligou o telefone e Sesshoumaru também o fez, ainda surpreendido com o tom de voz usado por ela, mas provavelmente devia ser algo muito sério para que ela falasse assim com ele.

#o que aconteceu?#perguntou Miroku.

#Sango ligou e disse que temos que ir para a SEJ# Sesshoumaru falou, já pegando a chave do carro. Abriu a porta e olhou para os dois ainda sentados no sofá.# o que estão esperando?#

#talvez uma explicação decente?# disse o Hanyou já totalmente acordado, já que Miroku nunca teria a coragem de desafiar Sesshoumaru.

#vamos logo!# gritou o youkai. #deve ser algo importante#

#quer dizer que você não sabe o que aconteceu?# disse o Taisho mais novo e Sesshoumaru olhou-o com ódio. O irmão já o estava irritando.

Sem precisar de nada mais que o olhar de Sesshoumaru, os dois se levantaram saíram do apartamento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Rapidamente o trio chegou a SEJ e se dirigiu a sala de Myouga. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta com um estrondo e encontrou Kikyou sentada em um dos sofás vermelhos ao lado das portas com um investigador sentado à sua frente, Myouga sentado na sua cadeira e Sango na sua frente, com uma expressão indignada.

#pensei que tinham descobrido o traidor Sango.# disse Inuyasha.

#e descobrimos Inuyasha# a Taiji-Ya não conseguiu tirar o sarcásmo da voz. Sua voz criou um tom amargurado ao falar: #está bem aqui#.

#onde?# Sango olhou incrédula para Inuyasha e quase bufou de raiva. Ou ele era realmente um retardado ou apenas não queria ver que Kikyou os havia traído. Essa respirou fundo e segurando as lágrimas disse:

#fui eu Inuyasha# o Hanyou virou-se para ela, sem poder acreditar.

#você não pode estar falando sério# lágrimas se formaram pela primeira vez em anos nos olhos dele #EU CONFEI EM VOCÊ!!!#

Inuyasha quase partiu para cima da miko, e o teria feito se Sesshoumaru e Miroku não o segurassem, mesmo que a contra-gosto. Na verdade sentiam vontade de deixar Inuyasha atacá-la e deixar que ele a matasse. Kikyou começou a chorar mais ainda e Miroku falou rudemente:

#chorar não vai fazer com que nenhum de nós sinta pena de você, Kikyou. Pelo contrário, só nos fará sentir ainda mais ódio#

#eu não pretendo que vocês sintam pena de mim Miroku, como posso pedir que me perdoem sendo que eu mesma me recrimino?#

#acho melhor você parar com esse discurso antes que eu parta sua cara!# disse Sango, já ficando de pé.# ande logo e conte tudo!#

Kikyou respirou fundo. Myouga mandou o investigador sair e ela começou.

#tudo começou quando Naraku me atacou, como estava fazendo com todas as vítimas. Acho que ele fez isso com todas. Prôpos a mim que ficasse do lado dele e eu, como estava desesperada, aceitei#.

Todos na sala sentiam vontade de bater na miko, mas ela era a única capaz de dizer-lhes onde Kagome estava.

#durante todo esse tempo Naraku me obrigou a passar informações dos planos de vocês para ele# Sango se exasperou. Como ela podia dizer que Naraku havia feito tudo? Ela contara porque queria contar #mas as coisas saíram do controle dele quando vocês descobriram todo o plano dele#

#até isso você contou sua vaganunda!# gritou Sango e Miroku teve que deixar Inuyasha por conta de Sesshoumaru para segurá-la.

#então ele decidiu antecipar seus planos. Me mandou ao apartamento de Kagome sequestrá-la#

#foi você quem a levou e não sentiu nenhum tipo de remorso?# Miroku cada segundo se surpreendia cada vez mais com a frieza de Kikyou.

#se eu não tivesse remorso, eu não estaria aqui, contanto isso para vocês. Vocês não entendem? Além de abusar de Kagome quando ela ficar fraca (Sesshoumaru quase explodiu de raiva), Naraku pretende usá-la contra vocês!!#

#mas ela é poderosa demais para ele controlá-la# disse Inuyasha, ainda com rancor.

#ele a está enfraquecendo, forçando-a a manter uma barreira para evitá-lo. Tentando escapar, Kagome está gastando energia demais e logo Naraku poderá controlá-la. E o pior: ele descobriu uma técnica nova. Quando Kagome estiver muito fraca, Naraku vai conseguir roubar-lhe os poderes e assim será quase invencível#.

#não se pudermos evitar# disse Myouga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome decidiu fazer uma última tentativa. Sabia que agindo assim estaria gastando muito de sua energia e pondo em risco à sua segurança, mas de acordo com Naraku, pelo menos fora o que entendera, havia sido Kikyou quem criara barreiras entorno do quarto onde estava.

Se ela realmente tivesse se arrependido, deveria ter retirado as barreiras. Estava se arriscando. Aquilo podia muito bem ter sido uma encenação da outra, mas tinha que confiar, era sua úncia esperança. Se não saísse dali, uma hora ou outra ficaria fraca, se não desse certo, estaria apenas antecipando isso.

Olhou o vestido que estava sobre a cama. Desde que havia chegado, aquele vestido estava ali. Provavelmente Naraku pretendia colocar nela quando não conseguisse mais defender-se. Caminhou até ele e o desdobrou. Era um vestido negro, com detalhes em vinho, de alças com um decote que provavelmente mostrava uma boa parte do seu busto. Pelos seus cálculos, batia pouco acima dos joelhos. No chão, estava uma sandália negra, de salto.

Sorriu. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de vestir-se com aquelas roupas, talvez apenas para provocar Naraku se seu plano desse certo, mas pensou mais amplamente. Não sabia onde estava e se fosse pedir ajuda, as pessoas não confiariam nela, vestida como uma prostituta **(N/A: eu não sou preconceituosa, nem com isso nem com nada, eu só estava pensando no que as pessoas diriam, achariam que ela estava brincando, dizendo que estava fugindo de um homem que queria abusar dela. Algumas pessoas são assim)**

Concentrou-se. Sua energia começou a tomar conta de todo o ambiente envolta. Jogou uma descarga de energia muito forte contra a parede e surpreendeu-se quando essa se destruiu e sorriu logo depois. Kikyou realmente havia se arrependido e merecia uma segunda chance.

Saiu do quarto e logo encontrou Naraku olhando-a, não se distinguia se com ódio de Kikyou por ter desfeito as barreiras, pois não havia outro modo de Kagome sair ou se perplexo por Kagome ser mais poderosa do que imaginava, conseguindo derrubar uma parede que mais parecia uma muralha.

#acho que em vez de ficar aí parado, seria melhor você fugir.- sorriu Kagome. No entanto, sabia que nem tudo estava ganho, pelo contrário. Derrubar aquela parede gastara muito de sua energia e se Naraku percebesse e deixasse de ficar petrificado, poderia fácilmente derrotá-la.

No entanto, Naraku desapareceu nas sombras, enquanto alguns Youkais atacavam Kagome, que mesmo fraca, conseguiu segurá-los tempo suficiente para sair daquela mansão. A questão agora era: onde estava e para onde ir, até encontrar ajuda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kikyou passou-lhes o endereço do local onde Naraku ficava e onde estava Kagome. Dessa vez, não podiam haver formalidades. Enquanto Myouga chamava Kaede, Sesshoumaru dirigia-se ao telefone para chamar dois agentes para levarem Kikyou presa, mas Miroku disse:

#espere!#

#não me diga que quer que ela fique livre?# disse Sango, perplexa.

#é claro que não. Mas vocês tem que entender que precisamos de toda a força que pudermos para derrotar Naraku? Ela pode não ser tão confiável, mas ainda é uma miko. Precisamos dela#

#e se na hora da luta ela se voltar contra nós?# disse Inuyasha, com a voz firme. Kikyou tentou olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele virou o rosto.

#então usaremos a mesma técnica que Naraku# Kaede, que havia acabado de entrar na sala com a assistente disse.

#eu não descendo de Mikos à toa. Acabei que criar uma poção, ainda experimental que fará com que Kikyou não possa se voltar contra vocês. Assim como a poção que Naraku descobriu para fazer com ques seus aliados não o traiam, e que só não funciona em Kikyou por causa de seus poderes purificadores, essa poção fará com que Kikyou não possa se voltar contra vocês, senão sentirá uma dor aguda muito forte na cabeça#

#e o que nos garante que a poção vai funcionar nela se a do Narkau não funcionou?# questionou Sesshoumaru.

#como já disse, não descendo de Mikos à toa. Naraku pode ser um Hanyou muito poderoso, mas muitos conhecimentos e poderes passaram de geração a geração em minha família e sei coisas que provavelmente ele não sabe#.

#Kaede, precisamos saber quais objetos vamos poder usar Kaede# disse Sango.

#como sempre, o sonífero em spray, o cabo de aço, somente de segurança, as armas com as balas purificadoras, mas infelizmente, eu não tive tempo de desenvolver novos objetos então, é só isso#.

Kaede entregou a poção á Kikyou que a bebeu. Todos os cinco foram para a sala de disfaces e vestiram a roupa padrão.

Enquanto amarrava os cabelos castanhos, Sango lembrava-se que na última missão Kagome usara um boné. Aquela parecia nada mais do que mais uma missão. No entanto, o que cada um sentia dentro do peito apenas dizia que aquela não era uma missão como as outras.

Talvez eles nem mesmo voltassem dela.

**Olá minna!**

**E aí, gostaram? Eu sei quem o capítulo está pequeno, mas eu já tinha avisado antes. Sem contar que eu já decidi: não vou conseguir prolongar a história por isso o próximo é o último viu gente? Por isso não percam (to falando como se fosse último episódio de novela).**

**Como é o último, não pretendo postar logo. 1º para fazer suspense e 2º porque ele provavelmente vai ser muito grande.**

**Bem, eu tenho uma **_**enquete**_** à fazer e queria que me ajudassem: vocês preferem que: Kikyou morra e seja perdoada pelo Inu e pelos outros ou apenas seja perdoada? Me ajudem, onegai.**

**Como eu não estou temdo tempo para nada, nem mesmo para responder às reviews, apenas quero agradecer à:**

_**Luiza Cruz Germano**_

**E**

_**Carolzinha Otaku**_

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, continuem acompanhando.**

**Bjos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá minna :)**

**Finalmente eu trago à vocês o último capítulo de Romance Criminal. Espero que gostem.**

**Ta, eu tenho que admitir que terminar pelo menos uma fic é um alívio, mas sempre vou ficar triste por terminar uma. Sem contar que essa é minha primeira fic que chega ao fim, embora não tenha sido minha primeira postada (foi a Recomeçando).**

**Sei que demorei muito, mas eu queria fazer suspense e ainda tenho que atualizar outras fics. Gomen ne a quem gostaria que a fic fosse maior, mas não conseguirei fazer isso.**

**Demorei tbm por que fiquei muito desanimada com uma coisa: a minha escola vai fechar, só tenho três meses nela. Devem estar achando que eu estou exagerando, mas eu estudo nela faz quase 10 anos, e fiquei completamente desestimulada a escrever qualquer coisa, minhas idéias sumiram, nem sei como não entrei em depressão (ta, isso foi exagero, eu sei XD)**

**Bem, vamos à fic então... que vai acabar (fungando e chorando) buáááááááááááááááá.**

//Epílogo//

Kagome caminhava desesperada. Fazia muito tempo que estava tentando encontrar o vilarejo que devia ficar próximo a aquela estrada, que havia encontrado próxima a casa onde Naraku a mantivera presa, mas parecia ter se perdido. Olhava para os lados, a procura de ajuda.

Em um instante, passou a sentir a presença de várias energias diferentes, todas de youkais. Deu um giro de 360º para olhar tudo a sua volta, mas não viu ninguém, embora passou a se manter em alerta. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Pelo menos aquela estrada tinha que dar em algum lugar, e alguma hora um carro acabaria passando ali.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, muitos youkais estavam à sua volta. Criou uma barreira que os impediu de se aproximar, mas essa começou a ficar fraca. Ainda não tinha recuperado toda sua energia.

Os youkais sorriram e começaram a atacar a barreira. Ela resistiu durante alguns minutos, mas logo eles conseguiram destruí-la. Kagome os atacou com tudo que pode, mas logo foi derrotada. Além de eles serem muitos, ela estava fraca.

Kagome caiu ajoelhada no chão, enfraquecida. Gastara tanto de sua energia se defendendo que sentia que logo iria desmaiar. Os braços tremeram, os joelhos já não conseguiam mais sustentar seu corpo. Kagome caiu no chão.

#Sesshoumaru...# disse antes de desmaiar, mas nenhum dos youkais pode ouvir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha olhava para aquela espada, e assim como todos os outros que se encontravam naquela sala, sentia um grande vazio dentro de si, como se aquela fosse ser a última missão que iriam ter.

Apenas usava a Tessaiga quando o inimigo era um youkai muito poderoso, assim como Sesshoumaru só usava a Toukinjin em casos extremos como aquele. Todos possuíam uma arma que só usavam em casos como aquele. Sango usava o Hiraikotsu, Miroku o seu bastão. Kikyou usava seu arco e flecha e Kagome também usaria se estivesse ali.

Sesshoumaru olhou para frente com os olhos semi-abertos. Teria sido impressão sua, ou podia ter sentido a energia de Kagome?

"Isso é impossível".

Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro. Virou-se e viu Kaede.

#quando encontrarem Kagome dê isso para ela tomar e essas armas# ela estava entregando-lhe um pequeno frasco com um líquido arroxeado que brilhava em tom perolado e um arco com uma bolsa de flechas.

#esse líquido vai estabilizar seus níveis de energia, que devem estar muito baixos e ainda ajudarão com possíveis dores#.

Sesshoumaru apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome acordou zonza. Sentia dores por todo o corpo, mas tentou ignora-las, embora uma lágrima rolasse-lhe o rosto sem que conseguisse conte-la.

Tentou mover os braços, mas olhou-os e viu que estavam presos na parede rochosa por grossas algemas e correntes. Os pés também estavam assim. Olhou para o próprio corpo e viu-se usando o vestido que Naraku havia deixado da última vez que estivera presa. No entanto, os cabelos estavam soltos, e pelo visto, machado com seu próprio sangue. Devia ter machucado a cabeça quando a batera no chão.

Tentou usar sua energia para destruir as algemas, mas não conseguiu. Tentou girar os braços, um alto barulho ecoou de metal batendo um no outro, mas apenas conseguiu fazer com que cortes profundos surgissem em seus punhos, fazendo com que soltasse um fraco gemido. Haviam vários machucados por todo seu corpo e em algumas partes do decotado vestido surgiam manchas avermelhadas, provavelmente de machucados que não cicatrizaram.

As portas de metal espesso foram abertas e pode ver a figura de Naraku entrando no aposento. Ele mantinha um sorriso maléfico no rosto e disse:

#como vai, meu amor?#

#não me chame assim, seu maldito!#

#vejo que já está bem# ele sorriu ao imaginar no que ela estava pensando, talvez fosse aquilo, já que ela mantinha uma cara de nojo no belo rosto # fique calma, eu sei no que deve estar pensando e embora eu tenha ficado com muita vontade, não fui eu quem a troquei e não cheguei a tocar seu corpo. Seus poderes ainda não estão completamente fracos e eu ainda não pude toca-la, acabei me queimando # ela sorriu quando ele disse em um tom amargurado, mas ele logo voltou a sorrir, fazendo-a parar com esse mesmo ato # Mas quando isso acontecer, ah, eu vou adorar#

Naraku se aproximou de seu rosto para beijar-lhe, mas ela cuspiu em seu rosto.

#vejo que ainda está contra mim. Não sei porque não se entrega, eu poderia poupar sua vida#

#eu nunca ficaria ao seu lado!#

#é realmente uma pena, minha linda#

#eu não sou sua e nunca serei!#

#claro que será, por bem ou por mal# ele segurou seu rosto e beijou-lhe, cortando sua face com as garras. Kagome mordeu seu lábio e ele soltou-a, dando um tapa em seu rosto, que ficou ainda mais manchado pelo próprio sangue, que escorria do ferimento, deixando uma linha de sangue.

#Vadia!# ele deu mais um tapa em seu rosto e disse: #você pode resistir o quanto quiser, mas não podem me vencer. Vão morrer todos, seus amigos, seu namorado e você!#

#você nunca vai conseguir o que quer!# disse enquanto ele fechava as portas.

#é aí que você se engana, minha cara# ele fechou as portas com um barulho que ecoou por todo o local.

Kagome cuspiu no chão e pela primeira vez em anos, chorou abertamente. Chorou como nunca antes havia chorado. Chorou por não ter mais esperança. Sentia um vazio enorme. No entanto, graças aos problemas que Naraku havia lhe trazido, ela conheçera verdadeiros amigos. Sua amizade com Sango se fortalecera ao máximo e finalmente Kikyou voltara para o lado delas e o mais importante: conhecera Sesshoumaru.

"Só espero que eles tenham uma chance de sobrevivência".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já começava a anoitecer. Uma fina garoa caía do céu negro-acinzentado, no momento sem estrelas, assim como o coração entristecido daquele grupo, que caminhava para a morte certa. Já estavam na frente da mansão aparentemente abandonada, aonde sentiam que teriam a batalha de suas vidas.

Kikyou apressou-se em abrir o portão. Já no jardim mal-cuidado, depararam-se com muitos youkais.

#vão na frente, nós ficamos para derrota-los!# disse Miroku ao lado se Sango, já lutando com os youkais.

#mas...# disse Inuyasha, mas Sango disse, matando um youkai:

#não se esqueça de que devemos resgatar Kagome e derrotar Naraku. Vão logo!#

#vamos# disse Sesshoumaru, enquanto ele, Kikyou e Inuyasha corriam em direção à mansão.

Logo depois de passarem pela porta de entrada, Kikyou indicou uma porta:

#é ali que Naraku está mantendo Kagome presa!# mas logo teve de criar uma barreira para protege-los de um ataque de Naraku.

#ora, ora, Kikyou, já está aqui novamente?#

#seu maldito!# disse Sesshoumaru, mas Inuyasha o segurou.

#não! Vá buscar Kagome, nó o seguramos aqui#.

Sesshoumaru foi em direção ao quarto indicado por Kikyou e quanto Naraku fez que ia ataca-lo, Inuyasha e Kikyou colocaram-se entre eles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome estava ficando mais cansada. Seus ferimentos estavam começando a parar de sangrar, mas agora seu corpo doía ainda mais.

Levantou os olhos quando viu as portas serem abertas novamente e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu quem era.

#Sesshoumaru?# por um instante pensou que podia ser Naraku, mas logo a idéia se dispersou. Embora estivesse muito fraca e seus poderes quase nulos, ainda podia distinguir a aura deles, principalmente por serem tão diferentes. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão de raiva. Não podia imaginar que Naraku a estava mantendo assim.

Ele se aproximou e destruiu as algemas dos pés e depois das mãos. Kagome o abraçou com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e ele teve de abraçar-lhe mais forte para que não caísse.

#tome# entregou a ela o frasco com o líquido arroxeado de Kaede. #beba#.

#o que é?# disse ela, bebendo.

#Kaede disse que é para ajudar a curar os seus ferimentos e para aumentar sua energia#

Quando terminou de tomar, Kagome sentiu como se uma fraca corrente elétrica estivesse passando por seu corpo e como se sua energia voltasse aos poucos, embora ainda estivesse fraca.

Sentiu as dores diminuírem, mas ainda doíam algumas partes. No entanto, sentia que já podia lutar.

De repente, uma pergunta veio à sua mente, enquanto seu coração mantinha-se sem esperanças de vencer.

#Sesshoumaru, você acredita que podemos vencer o Naraku?#

#talvez não, mas mesmo assim nós vamos tentar#

#porque devemos tentar?# disse ela, desanimada. #se ele vai nos vencer de qualquer jeito, não seria inútil ou até mesmo ingenuidade lutar com ele?#

#eu acho que não# disse ele# Nunca se deve desistir enquanto ainda houver a dúvida da vitória, mesmo que essa seja mínima. Nós podemos até mesmo morrer, mas acho que nenhum de nós se perdoaria de desistir tão fácil# concluiu com um tom de voz frio.

Kagome sorriu. Ele estava certo.

Os dois saíram do quarto a tempo de ver Naraku lançando um ataque contra uma fraca barreira de cor azul-claro perolado meio transparente de Kikyou, que provavelmente já devia ter recebido vários outros ataques e por isso estava prestes a ser destruída. O ataque destruiu a barreira e ia acertar neles, mas com um pouco de esforço por ainda estar fraca, Kagome criou outra barreira, essa em um tom rosa-perolado transparente. Era um pouco mais forte do que a de Kikyou, mas ainda assim estava fraca.

#mas o que... Kagome!# gritou Naraku, enchendo-se de raiva. Kagome apenas deu um sorrisinho. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque para poder lutar melhor. Embora ainda estivesse totalmente suja de sangue e com muitos machucados superficiais, estava linda. Aos poucos, os ferimentos iam cicatrizando sem deixar marcas, apenas uma superfície avermelhada na pele.

#surpreso pela minha recuperação?# ela disse dando alguns passos à frente. Naraku sorriu e disse:

#não importa o quando se recupere Kagome, não o fará a tempo de me impedir. Morrerá antes# e a atacou. Kagome criou uma barreira envolta de si, e o ataque de Naraku não conseguiu destruí-la. Kagome desfez a barreira e estendeu o braço direito, lançando uma carga de energia contra Naraku. No entanto, uma barreira de tonalidade arroxeada se formou ao redor dele e protegeu-o do ataque de Kagome.

#você pode até estar bem Kagome, mas por quanto tempo vai agüentar lutar?# ela olhou-o interrogativa, e ele sorriu maquiavélico. #se continuar a abusar de sua energia assim, os ferimentos voltaram a abrir, seus poderes enfraquecerão e você vai perder. No entanto, eu estou perfeitamente bem e apenas começando#

Kagome sabia que ele estava certo e era por isso que pretendia ser rápida. Tinha que usar toda sua energia enquanto ainda estava bem e destruí-lo logo. Mas saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu Inuyasha dizer:

#FERIDA DO VENTO!#

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango estava fraca. Os youkais não pareciam acabar nunca. Jogou novamente o Hiraikotsu e dizia:

#Miroku, não vamos agüentar por muito tempo# ele, que também parecia cansado, disse:

#eu sei, mas não podemos desistir. O mundo depende de nós Sango#. Ela sorriu fracamente, mas logo ficou com uma expressão de raiva e deu um tapa na cara dele, mas logo teve de voltar-se para a luta. Miroku, com o rosto vermelho e com a marca da mão de Sango continuou a falar:

#Sabe Sango, a muito tempo eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa#. Ela ficou receosa. Miroku era muito tarado, embora ultimamente estivesse um pouco mais comportado, tirando momentos como o anterior. Ela matou um youkai e disse:

#peça, mas não me venha com besteiras!#

#você... quer namorar comigo?# ele atacou um youkai, enquanto Sango ficava paralisada por alguns segundos.

#eu não entendi direito, pode repetir?#

#Você quer namorar comigo?# ele disse um pouco mais alto. Ela olhou para ele.

#eu podia jurar que você tinha me pedido em namoro#

#eu pedi. E então, você aceita?#ela arregalou os orbes e quando voltaram ao normal, disse com um pouco de raiva:

#apenas se você prometer parar de olhar outras mulheres e parar de passar a mão em mim#.

#eu juro que a partir de hoje só tenho olhos para você, mas você é tão linda que não posso prometer mais nada# Sango ficou vermelha e apenas voltou a lutar, enquanto ele sorria e atacava outro youkai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome apenas sentiu um impacto pela lateral do corpo e fechou os olhos. Sentiu várias dores pelo corpo quando caiu no chão de pedra e uns poucos ferimentos abriram. Abriu os olhos e viu Sesshoumaru sobre seu corpo, se levantando. Ele a ajudou a ficar de pé e gritou com Inuyasha:

#SEU IMPRESTÁVEL IMBECIL! NÃO PODIA AO MENOS ESPERAR QUE KAGOME SAÍSSE DA FRENTE PARA ATACAR NÃO?#

#NÃO GRITE COMIGO, SEU IDIOTA!# e os dois começaram a discutir, fazendo Kagome e Kikyou se encararem, enquanto Naraku apenas olhava-os entediado. Kikyou ficou nervosa e gritou:

#PODERIAM PARAR DE BRIGAR! NÃO PERCEBERAM QUE ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA LUTA NÃO?# Sesshoumaru continuou frio, embora estivesse surpreso com atitude de Kikyou. Afinal, ela estava certa, haviam dado sorte de que Naraku não os havia atacado, aquele havia sido o melhor momento para faze-lo. Ou Naraku era muito burro, ou estava confiante demais. Era claro que a segunda alternativa era mais certa.

#vamos parar de brincadeira!# disse Naraku.

E assim os atacou novamente. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru pegaram as duas mulheres no colo e deram um pulo, e por pouco não foram atingidos pelo ataque do Hanyou.

#porque não deixou que eu criasse uma barreira?# perguntou Kagome. Sesshoumaru disse:

#você não está totalmente recuperada, não deve gastar energia á toa#.

#o que nós precisamos é atacar juntos# disse Inuyasha, parando ao lado deles, já tendo colocado Kikyou no chão. Naraku atacou novamente e dessa vez os irmãos não tiveram tempo de pega-las e saltar. Quando Kagome ia criar uma barreira, Kikyou criava uma, que com mais outros poucos ataques foi destruída.

#porque ninguém quer me deixar lutar?#

#porque você não pode morrer, Kagome# disse Sesshoumaru. Ela olhou no fundo de seus olhos dourados e disse:

#eu quero lutar. Alguém me disse que por essa causa vale a pena lutar e até mesmo morrer# Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

#tudo bem# disse ele.# atacamos no três#.

Os quatro se prepararam e ele começou a contar:

#um.. Dois...# as mãos de Kikyou começaram a brilhar em azul-perolado, as de Kagome em rosa-perolado. As de Inuyasha suavam enquanto segurava mais firmemente a tessaiga e as de Sesshoumaru a mesma coisa.#três!#

Os quatro atacaram juntos. A barreira que protegia Naraku foi destruída, mas nenhum dos ataque o havia atingido. Ele ia atacar, mas Kagome atacou-o novamente e ele não teve reflexos suficientes para se proteger. O ataque o acertou em cheio. Os quatro correram para onde ele estava, mas Naraku desapareceu. Sua voz soou na sala:

#não me venceram ainda. Eu os vencerei do lado de fora desta mansão#

Os quatro se puseram a correr.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaede andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Myouga observava o céu tempestuoso pela janela, segurando a xícara com o chá quente. Os dois preocupavam-se com a neta, embora apenas a miko demonstrasse isso.

Ele parou de olhar a janela quando ouviu o som de algo quebrando. Olhou para a esposa e viu que ela havia acabado de derrubar a bandeja com o chá.

#kaede, não se preocupe tanto. Kagome é capaz de vencer Naraku# ela olhou-o.

# eu sei disso, mas você também sabe que ela deve elevar o poder dela a um nível muito alto, que talvez não seja capaz de suportar#. Myouga ficou de pé e disse, tocando-lhe o ombro para tentar acalma-la:

#confie em Kagome e em seus amigos. Eles podem ser novos e talvez não terem experiência suficiente para enfrentar uma batalha tão dolorosa, mas sei, embora não saiba como, que eles são capazes de derrotar Naraku#

Embora ainda não estivesse completamente comvencida, Kaede se conformou e se pôs a catar os cacos de vidro que estavam no chão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A fina garoa havia se transformado em uma densa tempestade. Relâmpagos apareciam no céu, iluminando-os de forma sinistra e trovões cortavam o ar, indicando que a última batalha se aproximava.

Já no jardim, eles encontraram Sango e Miroku, um pouco feridos, mas haviam derrotado todos os youkais de Naraku.

#o que aconteceu?# perguntou Sango.

#Naraku fugiu para fora da mansão# disse Inuyasha. Todos saíram pelo portão. Estavam ensopados, o coque do cabelo de Kagome se desfez assim como o sangue seco grudado nesse escorreu. Parecia que a tempestade viera para limpar suas almas e seus corpos.

Eles pararam de correr quando viram Naraku a poucos metros. Sua energia agora era muito maior.

#agora é a hora em que irei derrotar todos vocês de uma vez só# ele disse, e Sesshoumaru respondeu:

#é o que veremos!#.

A água encobria parte da visão de todos, mas podiam ver nitidamente a silhueta de Naraku. Ele lançou um ataque e Kagome criou uma poderosa barreira para protege-los. Aos poucos, sua energia voltava a sua normalidade e quase todos os seus ferimentos estavam cicatrizados e na maioria deles, nem mesmo a marca avermelhada se encontrava.

Os seis atacaram juntos, destruindo a barreira de Naraku e fazendo-o recuar. Ficaram nisso até que Naraku ganhou vantagem. Lançou um poderoso ataque contra eles, e a barreira que Kagome criara, já enfraquecida pelos outros ataques não suportou e se rompeu. Sesshoumaru conseguiu pegar Kagome no colo e saíram da mira do ataque bem no momento em que ele acertava os outros, que caíam desacordados no chão. Kagome, já colocada no chão, disse:

#seu maldito! Vai pagar por isso!# ela e Sesshoumaru atacaram juntos. Mesmo sendo apenas dois, conseguiram romper a barreira de Naraku, que bufou. Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido que o Hanyou e atacou novamente, fazendo um corte profundo em sua barriga. No entanto, como Sesshoumaru tinha de fazer ataques diretos, estava próximo de Naraku e não pode evitar quando o hanyou o atacou e caiu desmaiado no chão. Naraku ia atacar novamente quando uma barreira rosa-perolada muito poderosa se formou ao redor do youkai. Teve de se afastar quando a barreira se espandiu, pois se encostasse nela, acabaria queimado.

Kagome correu até lá e atacou Naraku para que ele se afastasse. Ela desfez a barreira e sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Várias lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto, enquanto Naraku preparava-se para ataca-la. Kagome ficou de pé no momento em que Naraku atacava-lhe.

Virou o rosto para ele e criou uma barreira em volta de si.

#não vai poder ficar se defendendo para sempre, Kagome. Finalmente somos apenas eu e você#.

#não vou# ela disse. Estendeu a mão na direção de Naraku e essa ficou rosa-perolado. Uma grande carga de energia rósea cortou o ar rapidamente na direção do Hanyou. Ele displicentemente criou uma barreira para se proteger. No entanto, quando a energia de Kagome entrou em contato com a barreira, destruiu-a deixando Naraku surpreso. Mesmo assim, grande parte da energia do ataque fora destruída na barreira e o que atingiu Naraku fez apenas um grande ferimento em seu rosto.

#maldita!# ele gritou mas sorriu depois. #admito que te subestimei, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo!# ele disse. Concentrou muita energia no próximo ataque. Kagome, por sua vez, concentrou-se. Teria de criar uma barreira muito poderosa para conter o ataque de Naraku.

Ele lançou o ataque. Kagome, ao ver que aquela barreira não suportaria o golpe, concentrou mais um pouco de sua energia na barreira. Essa se expandiu e conseguiu conter o ataque, mas acabou sendo destruída. Kagome fechou os olhos e conteu um gemido ao sentir um ferimento consideravelmente grande abrindo em sua barriga. Naraku sorriu e disse, observando a sua expressão de dor:

#quanto mais energia gastar, mais rápido você se enfraquecerá e dará a vitória a mim#. Ela concentrou sua energia na cicatrização e logo o ferimento se fechou, fazendo-o perder o sorriso.

#não conte vitória antes da hora, Naraku. Eu farei tudo que puder para não deixar que me vença#.

Aos poucos, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango e Sesshoumaru iam acordando. Todos ficaram de pé e iam correr até Kagome. Ela olhou-os e sorriu triste. Estendeu a mão para eles. Todos pararam de se mexer involuntariamente. Sesshoumaru foi levado até onde os outros estavam. Uma barreira rósea formou-se envolta deles. Todos tentaram rompe-la, e gritavam para Kagome.

#desculpem-me, mas essa batalha é minha e somente eu posso derrota-lo#. Embora eles ainda protestassem, Kagome decidiu ignora-los.

#você quer que eles assistam sua derrota de camarote? Não acha que vai ser muito doloroso para eles?# Kagome apenas ignorou Naraku. Ele atacou-a, e ela novamente se defendeu, contra-atacando. A batalha continuou assim por alguns minutos. No entanto, Naraku decidiu tomar outra iniciativa. Sua energia começara a enfraquecer e embora achasse que Kagome também estava fraca, não podia ter certeza e não queria arriscar. Não podia perder aquela luta de modo algum.

#ou você se rende, Kagome, ou eu mato seus amigos!# disse ele, direcionando seu ataque para a barreira que os protegia. Kagome sorriu.

#já chegou a esse ponto, Naraku? Achei que era mais forte#. Ele parou de sorrir enquanto o sorriso dela crescia# você não será capaz de destruir aquela barreira, não importa quantas vezes tente#.

#então tudo bem!# Naraku afirmou, achando que Kagome blefava. Atacou a barreira, no entanto, ela manteve-se intacta, brilhando talvez até mais fortemente do que antes. Kagome sorriu mais ainda. Naraku atacou mais umas duas vezes, mas não conseguia destruí-la.

Subitamente, ele sorriu, o que a fez temer.

#se aquela barreira está tão poderosa, quer dizer que você está concentrando mais energia que o normal nela e isso indica que está mais fraca# Kagome parou de sorrir.

#acho que está chegando a hora de acabar com isso, Naraku# Kagome mantinha-se séria e isso assustou um pouco Naraku.

Ele se concentrou ao máximo e ela fez o mesmo. O ataque de Naraku seria aniquilador.

E enfim ele o lançou. Kagome criou uma poderosa barreira, mas nem mesmo essa foi capaz de segurar o ataque. Kagome ajoelhou-se no chão. Todos os ferimentos abriram novamente, e dessa vez com ferimentos bem mais profundos. Todas as dores voltaram. Mesmo assim, Naraku via que ela usava todas as forças para manter a barreira envolta dos amigos. Ele sorriu. Aquele era o fim.

Lançou mais um ataque, não tão forte como o outro, mas capaz de mata-la facilmente, fraca do jeito que estava. O ataque se aproximou. Kagome fechou os olhos, incapaz de se proteger, mas ainda se esforçava para manter a barreira envolta dos amigos.

#mas o que?# ouviu o grito de Naraku e também não entendeu. Abriu os olhos e pode ver a barreira azul-perolada envolta de si, que a protegera do ataque. Naraku voltou-se para os amigos e fitou Kikyou com ódio. #não vou tolerar mais isso#

E atacou novamente a barreira, esperando que Kagome não tivesse forças para mantê-la forte. No entanto, seu ataque, assim como das outras vezes, não surtiu efeito.

# eu já disse que não vai conseguir destruir a barreira, Naraku. Não vai me vencer, não importa o quanto tente!# ela ainda estava ajoelhada e Naraku riu.

#olhe o seu estado. Eu posso mata-la quando eu quiser!#

Kagome se esforçou para ficar de pé. Embora estivesse muito debilitada, o vestido com vários rasgos, o corpo com vários ferimentos, sua energia começou a crescer e a amedrontar Naraku.

Seus ferimentos desapareceram, como se nunca houvesse sido ferida. O sangue que ainda restavam no cabelo, no vestido e no corpo desapareceram, como se pulverizados. O vestido que ela usava foi substituído por outro. Era roxo puxado para o preto. Tinha o mesmo cumprimento do outro, a parte de cima colada ao corpo acentuando suas curvas e a saia um pouco rodada. Um decote acentuado em V e mangas longas que iam se abrindo ficando maior, longas até os punhos, chegando a encobrir parte das mãos. Os cabelos, já totalmente limpos e lisos, prenderam-se automaticamente em um perfeito coque.

A tempestade ficou pior. Os raios ficaram ainda mais freqüentes e os sons dos trovões mais violentos. Kagome olhou para o céu da madrugada e sorriu, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto.

Naraku tentou recuar, mas já não podia mais. Kagome olhou para ele. Os pés dele estavam envoltos pela energia da mulher, impedindo-o de se mexer.

Dentro da barreira que ficara ainda mais forte, todos tentavam destruí-la. Sabiam o que estava por vir.

Kagome se concentrou. Olhou para todos dentro da barreira, mas principalmente Sesshoumaru e sorriu triste. Sabia do risco que estava correndo, mas era o único jeito.

Fechou os olhos e concentrou toda sua energia. Seu corpo foi envolto pelo brilho róseo, assim como tudo à sua volta. O muro e os portões da mansão começaram a se destruir aos poucos. Quanto mais a energia de Kagome ficava poderosa, mais as coisas ao seu redor se destruíam, apenas as coisas e pessoas envoltas pela barreira mantinham-se intactas.

Kagome abriu os orbes, que mantinham a tonalidade do corpo. Estendeu a mão para Naraku, que mantinha-se aflito. Ele preparou seu mais poderoso ataque. Os dois golpes se encontraram bem no centro, e causaram uma explosão muito grande. Naraku não fora rápido o bastante para se proteger e foi destruído.

Kagome havia criado uma barreira envolta de si, assim como a que criara envolta dos amigos. Aos poucos, sua energia foi diminuindo. Mesmo com a barreira, um pouco do ataque havia acertado-na. O vestido possuía alguns rasgos, muitos machucados haviam aparecido. Ela desfez a barreira envolta de si.

Um vento forte bateu contra seu rosto e desfez o coque, fazendo com que seus cabelos balançassem de acordo com o comando do vento. Sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que caía no chão e a barreira envolta dos amigos finalmente se dissipava. Todos correram até ela, mas apenas Sesshoumaru reparou na lágrima que rolava de seus olhos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Abriu os orbes azuis escuros e olhou tudo envolta. Encontrava-se em uma das salas da enfermaria da SEJ. Olhou para o próprio corpo. Várias agulhas levavam soro e alguns medicamentos à sua corrente sanguínea. Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça.

#finalmente acordou# olhou para frente e pode ver um médico sorrindo.

#o que aconteceu?#

#faz quase três semanas que está internada, desmaiada. Mas também, depois de usar toda sua energia, seria impossível que não estivesse assim#

Kagome não prestava muita atenção no que o médico dizia. Sentia como se mais da metade da sua energia purificadora houvesse sido drenada.

O médico disse alguma coisa mas ela não ouviu. Ele saiu e poucos minutos depois Kaede entrou, sorrindo ternamente.

#como vai, Kagome?# ela olhou para a avó e sorriu, mas logo esse se desfez e disse:

#o que aconteceu comigo?# Kaede suspirou. Sabia que logo quando Kagome acordasse, desconfiaria.

#Kagome, lembra-se de quando lhe expliquei que quando uma pessoa usa poder que excede a capacidade de seu corpo ou ela morre ou perde mais da metade de seus poderes?# Kagome concordou, já adivinhando o que acontecia# pois então, isso aconteceu com você. Todos estávamos com medo de que morresse, principalmente depois de ficar tanto tempo internada. Mas você sobreviveu...#

#... e perdi mais da metade dos meus poderes de miko, não é?# disse. Kaede concordou, triste, mas Kagome sorriu.# não precisa ficar assim, eu não me importo. Não vou precisar mais deles#

Kaede olhou para ela, questionando-a com o olhar.

#eu não pretendo voltar a trabalhar para a SEJ#

#você tem certeza que é isso que quer?#

#sim. Eu entrei para cá, você sabe muito bem que foi porque achava que meus outros avós tinham culpa da morte de meus pais, mas isso já acabou# Kaede sorriu e saiu do quarto. Kagome ia deitar-se quando Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto.

#Que bom que acordou# ele disse no habitual tom frio e ela apenas sorriu.

#também acho. Como vão todos?#

#muito bem. Sango e Miroku estão namorando...#

#Sério? Que bom!#

#Inuyasha está namorando com Haru#

#a aprendiz da Kaede?# perguntou surpresa e ele apenas concordou. Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, pensando até que ela perguntou # e Kikyou?#

#foi absolvida, disseram que foi legítma defeza#

# e todos já a perdoaram?#

#Sim, você já?# ele disse.

#Sim. Foi graças a ela que conseguimos vencer Naraku, e ela se arrependeu. Eu posso até ser um pouco fria, mas ainda não esqueci os mandamentos de Deus. Devemos perdoar, principalmente os que se arrependendem#

Sesshoumaru ficou ainda mais sério e disse:

#Kagome, eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa# Kagome fitou-o longamente a espera que ele continuasse. Como ele não o fez, moveu a cabeça em um sim e ele continuou:

#sei que nós namoramos há muito pouco tempo, mas eu sinto que já estamos prontos para isso. Kagome, você aceita se casar comigo?# Kagome ficou muito surpresa. Não esperava por aquilo.

#sim# foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Enquanto ele a abraçava, ela sorria e pensava: "bem que diziam: o que define as coisas não é o tempo que duram, mas sim a intensidade com que acontecem".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Poucos meses depois, o dia chegava. O local do casamento (que aconteceria no jardim da casa dos avós de Kagome) estava impecável, o noivo já em seu lugar, muito nervoso, os convidados todos presentes, Kaede e Myouga, os outros avós de Kagome, Souta, até mesmo o pai de Sango viera, deixando-na muito emocionada, os padrinhos (Miroku e Sango da Kagome, Haru e Inuyasha do Sesshoumaru)também estavam em seus lugares. Sango usava um vestido azul escuro de alças finas, um generoso decote em V e colado ao corpo, Kikyou um verde-escuro tomara-que-caia.

Tudo estava bem, exceto uma coisa:

#Ela está atrazada!# dizia Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez na vida demonstrando sua irritação e ansciedade. Inuyasha pos a mão sobre seu ombro e disse:

#calma, irmão. Noivas se atrazam. Devemos estranhar se isso não acontecer# Alguns minutos a mais se passaram e Kagome não chegou.

Sesshoumaru estava prestes a sair correndo atrás de Kagome quando a marcha nupcial começa a tocar.

Kagome estava realmente linda. Usava um vestido simples, sem volume embora muito bonito. Era um branco puxado para um prata, com algumas flores medianas e pequenas bordadas em fios prateados. Era tomara-que-caia e valorizava os seios. Os cabelos estavam presos em um simples coque, mas ainda assim muito belo, deixando apenas a franja solta.

No início da festa que acontecia em um sítio, Kikyou se aproximou deles (todos estavam ali, Sango, Miroku, Inu...) e disse:

#eu tenho uma notícia para dar#

#o que é?# perguntou Kagome.

#eu vou mudar de cidade#

#porque?# disse Sango e Kikyou sorriu.

#eu encontrei alguém# disse.#finalmente encontrei um motivo realmente importante para minha vida e não irei deixá-lo passar# todos sorriram (menos o Sesshy).

Durante uma dança entre Kagome e o marido, ela diz:

#Sesshoumaru, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer#

#fale# ele disse frio. Ela abraçou-o mais um pouco e continuou sua fala no ouvido dele, causando-lhe um pequeno arrepio#

#eu... estou grávida# ele sorriu de leve, algo imperceptível para alguns, mas ela sabia distinguir o sorriso facilmente.

#eu já desconfiava, apenas não tinha certeza. Você passava mal, desmaiava, o seu cheiro está mudado# ela sorriu-lhe de volta e aconchegou-se em seu peito. Finalmente seriam felizes, sem que ninguém os atrapalhasse.

**FIM**

**Ta, ta, eu não consegui fazer o capítulo tão longo como eu queria, pretendia por umas 15 páginas, mas acho que quase 12 páginas ta de bom tamanho.**

**Bem, a quem mandar reviews por esse capítulo queria dizer que eu vou postar mais uma página respondendo elas.**

**Respondendo à review:**

_**Carolzinha Otaku:**_** IIE!!!! Eu não quero causar a morte de ninguém :( que bom que vc gostou, espero que goste deste tbm. Bem, esse vai ser o último capítulo então gostaria que aproveitasse muito. **

**E quanto à postagem, eu demorei mas postei XD eu segui a sua idéia sobre a Kikyou, espero que goste. Eu não acho vc louca, pois se achasse, eu acabaria sendo tbm (se bem que alguns tbm me consideram louca... mas isso não importa). Domo arigatou pela review e espero que tenha realmente gostado da fic.**

**Bjos.**


	7. nota importante e resposta das reviews

Eu estou aqui para agradecer às poucas pessoas que mandaram reviews p/ o último capítulo de Romance Criminal e tbm quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews durante todo esse tempo em que esta fic esteve on-line.

Bem, vou dizer uma notícia boa: _**essa fic terá uma continuação!**_ (ler parágrafo 4).

Sei que talvez ninguém esteja lendo este recado, mas mesmo assim eu vou escreve-lo. A minha idéia p/ essa fic era muito maior, mas tenho tantas fics postadas, tantas outras idéias p/ fics que tive de encurtar minha idéia, sem contar que as poucas reviews recebidas a cada capítulo me estimulavam a continuar, mas não a fazer uma fic longa. Eu apenas faria uma com uma média de quatro reviews por cap.

Mas, garanto a vcs que a continuação vai existir! Será uma idéia completamente independente desta, apenas usando os personagens da mesma forma, mas ainda assim uma continuação! Gostaria que os leitores que realmente gostaram não esqueçam da fic. Talvez a continuação demore a sair, (provavelmente apenas quando terminar outra fic), mas avisarei quando estiver aproximando a data no meu profile.

Eu agradeço a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews ao longo desta fic, mas principalmente as que me acompanharam no final. Eu gostaria de dedicar o último capítulo a _Carolzinha Otaku_, alguém que eu percebi que realmente gostou da fic.

_Carolzinha Otaku:_ muito obrigada por todas as reviews que me mandou. Eu tbm não gosto de finais de fics, mas uma hora elas tem que acabar. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, esse final foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei. Não chore! Se ler essa nota vai ver que eu vou fazer uma continuação, mesmo que não tenha o mesmo tema principal, e seja uma história paralela, ainda assim será uma continuação. Eu tbm acho que a K-chan tem sorte... XD, mas deixemos isso de lado! Que bom que realmente gostou da fic, eu já tenho outras mais ou menos com o mesmo gênero, embora não sejam da K-chan com o Sesshy (eu realmente sou mais acostumada de fazer fics dela com o Inu). Fico feliz de descobrir minha primeira fã (dando pulinhos de alegria XD) prometo que não irei me esquecer de vc! Bjos e Ja ne.

_Hana Murasaki-Chan:_ olá! Muito obrigada pela review, me deixou muito feliz, eu tinha achado que iria receber apenas uma review. Que bom que gostou do final, eu tbm achei fofo, tentei fazer ficar assim. Sobre a história de Epílogo, eu entendi. Nas minhas outras fics não vou me confundir mais, ok? Tudo bem, mesmo que fosse uma crítica, sempre vou tentar leva-la para o lado construtivo. Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado da fic, eu tbm gosto de Sesshy-Kag, embora esteja mais acostumada com Kag-Inu. Eu fiquei triste com o fim da fic, mas tenho certeza que vou me recuperar e vc tbm. Bjos e Ja ne.

Tbm queria agradecer a: _Sacerdotiza_, _naninhachan_, _Uchiha Danii-chan_, _Gheisinha Kinomoto_, _Kanna Nagoky_, _J-chan Taisho_ e _Luiza Cruz Germano_, que mandaram reviews ao longo da fic e novamente a _Carolzinha Otaku_ e que me mandou reviews durante os três últimos capítulos e à _Hana Murasaki-Chan_ que mesmo mandando review apenas no último cap, tbm fez parte dessa fic. Muito obrigada a todas vcs que me ajudaram a construir essa fic. Muitos beijos à todas e até qualquer outra fic (minha ou de vcs).

Acabei de lembrar! Serei boazinha e vou dar a vcs uma pequena idéia de como será a continuação, dando o que provavelmente será o resumo.

Título da fanfic (provável título, não tenho certeza ainda): A maldição

(É claro que antes de tudo vai estar escrito que é a continuação de Romance Criminal, embora sejam histórias independentes, quase não terão ligação) Para tentar encontrar o marido (no caso o Sesshy), Kagome entra em um templo. Mas ela não sabia que aquelas paredes escondiam uma maldição que mudará sua vida para sempre.

Bem, isso é tudo. Não podia imaginar que essa nota daria uma página toda. Até uma próxima.

Lari-chan.


End file.
